Fall and Rise (Part 3)
by Scout Rider
Summary: She must decide...(Warning: includes blood and violence, children under 14 shouldn't be reading this.)
1. Sparks

BACK IN BUSINESS!

The impact of the bullet flying into her chest made Hauru's body jar on impact. She stood frozen for a few seconds before more bullets flew into her chest and stomach. She staggered backward as her blood poured out of her wounds. It stained the floor underneath her along with her clothes. More blood seeped out of her mouth and down her chin and face. Another bullet lodged itself in her leg, making her falter slightly. She fell to her knees in weakness, she could feel her body healing itself but it was taking her strength with it. She looked up at the Reaper before her vision went black.

"Hauru!" Mercy screamed as she watched the girl fall on her side, a puddle of blood surrounded her as she laid motionless on the floor.

"Verdammt Sie!" she screamed at the Reaper while he slowly stepped toward Hauru.

"That wasn't so hard…" he laughed, now just a few feet in front of her motionless body.

Mercy drew her pistol and fired. Reaper grunted as the bullet grazed his arm, he looked at her before she could fire again. When she fired again the hooded man turned to smoke. When he vanished Mercy ran for Hauru with a few feet behind her.

"Hauru!" they were a few feet away from Hauru when the smoke reappeared and engulfed Mercy.

It swirled around her, making her blind and vulnerable. She could hear Genji's voice screaming her name before something hard rammed into the side of her face. She flew about six feet out of the cloud of smoke and onto the floor. She laid there, stunned and motionless for a few seconds before opening her eyes. She saw flashes of green attacking a black cloud of smoke but it was to no avail. Genji slashed his sword at it but the sword wasn't doing anything. Suddenly he too was thrown back against a wall and he slumped to the floor on impact. He fell on his hands and knees, electricity crackling around him, his visor flickering. Mercy gritted her teeth in frustration, her eyes drifted over to her staff laying just a few feet away from her. She began to crawl sluggishly to it. With it just out of her reach she reached for it, feeling the handle just inches away from her hand. Suddenly a clawed hand reached down and grabbed her staff. She watched the Reaper lift it over her head and examine it for a moment. He looked from the staff and then to her before taking it in two hands and snapping it in half. He dropped the pieces in front of her. One by one.

"I can't let you make me fail my mission." he mocked, a shuriken cut through the air and flew inches past the hooded man.

He jumped backward as a flash of green and silver swung a long sword at him. Genji positioned himself in between Mercy and Reaper. He brought his sword up and slashed at his chest. The Reaper jumped back and began to scramble back as Genji pushed him back with his sword. The Reaper pulled his pistol out and fired at Genji, the ninja nearly dodged it, making it fly inches over Mercy's head. Mercy let out a squeal of fear for a second and began crawling away. She watched as Genji began zipping around the Reaper, trying to confuse him. Bullets flew everywhere but none hit the cyborg ninja. As bullets flew, Mercy was forced to take cover behind a storage crate. She looked over at Hauru's motionless body and saw the pool of blood around her was growing larger and larger. Something told her she was too late. She could feel the tears in her eyes stream down her face, she closed her eyes.

"Es tut mir Leid, es tut mir so Leid…" she kept whispering as the tears streamed down her face.

Genji circled the Reaper, his two swords in hand, ready for the man's attack. They hesitated for a moment, glaring at each other, waiting for an attack. Smoke started to swirl around the Reaper's feet. His skull mask staring back at Genji, he could feel dark eyes through the dark holes that made the mask's eyes.

"It seems you've grown close to that thing your protecting…" Genji felt a wave of familiar hot anger burn inside him, a wave of anger he hadn't experienced for a long time.

He glanced at Hauru's motionless form in a pool of blood, her hair was covering her eyes and most of her face. He couldn't see her expression, he didn't want to see it either. Something deep inside him told him that she wasn't waking up anytime soon...or ever. Genji's grip on the hilt of his sword tightened, making the sword shake a little. He could tears threatening to escape but his sorrow soon turned into anger again. He closed his eyes, letting the tears stream down his face behind his faceplate. He softly whispered the command and felt the growing energy and strength building up inside him. His sword glowed as he raised it high in the air and soon a long green spirit dragon emerged from the blade. It rose high in the air before circling Genji and becoming one with him. Genji charged forward with more force and anger than before. He brought the hilt of his sword up beside his head, the blade pointing at Reaper. Reaper brought up his gun and fired but Genji dodged it swiftly. The smoke around the Reaper's feet swirled around him like a tornado and almost completely engulfed him.

"Yes…" he muttered as he drew both pistols out and began to fire.

Bullets flew everywhere. Genji quickly dodged them and was forced to draw his other sword. He deflected any bullets that flew at him as he circled the Reaper. He dashed around him, trying to confuse the hooded man but realized the smoke was getting denser and the cloud was growing. He paused for a moment, trying to grasp what was happening before the cloud of smoke suddenly rushed at him like a sandstorm. He braced for it as it swallowed him up in darkness. The darkness surrounded him, blinding him, just as it did with Hauru. In the confusion, he felt something hard hit his stomach. He grunted in pain and the next thing he knew his swords were knocked out of his hands. A clawed hand suddenly grabbed his neck, it squeezed and lifted him off the ground. The smoke dispersed to reveal the Reaper was holding him by the neck. Genji thrashed in his grip, trying to allow passage for air to fill his lungs.

"You were always a reckless one…" his raspy voice murmured darkly as his grip tightened.

"Genji!" Mercy's voice screamed his name and she came out of cover, she looked at her pistol lying on the ground a few yards away.

She was about to make a move for it when quick movement caught her eye. In a flash, something sprang forward and lunged at the Reaper. Genji couldn't really see what was happening clearly but something clamped down on Reaper's arm. The hooded man screamed in pain. The sound of a whip cracking snapped in Genji's ears and he fell to the floor. He coughed as his lungs regained air, smoke dispersed and drifted away from him followed by a trail of fresh blood. The sounds of moans and cries of pain echoed through the storage room, Genji saw someone standing guard in front of him.

"Your right…" her voice was filled with pain and sorrow.

Genji stared in awe at Hauru standing guard, clutching her side as blood seeped out of her wounds. The Reaper stood a few yards away from her, his arm hung loosely at his side, broken no doubt.

"I am a monster...just like you…" she muttered, the Reaper was staring at her now.

"But I'm not like you…" Hauru straightened and looked the hooded man in the eye, Reaper let out a raspy chuckle.

"Really? How so?" he asked, his mocking tone was followed by a wince of pain.

"Unlike you, I have something to fight for...you have nothing…" Her eyes narrowed, "You are nothing…" Reaper was taken aback by this, silence fell over him.

"And what do you think you are! Your just a mutt made for war and killing. Do you really think they won't treat you the same way we did? You'll see...they'll use you as we did…" he cried, frustration was building up in him.

"Maybe...but something I've learned from the monster you made me be...is that a wolf will do anything to protect their family…" Hauru replied, she removed her hand from her side and rolled her shoulders back, she raised her head up high.

The Reaper took a few steps back before pulling out his pistols and firing. A bullet lodged itself in her chest but she didn't move. Genji felt his spirit dragon leave him and watched as it rose high in the air and glided over to Hauru's side. Hauru started to walk toward, the dragon flanking her on her left. Reaper fired again at her head but before it could hit her, she rose her arm up to her face and let the bullet lodge itself in her arm. She didn't falter though. She didn't move or even blink. She just kept walking forward. The Reaper aimed again and pressed his clawed finger on the trigger but nothing came out. He grunted furiously and threw the pistols to the side. As soon as he turned back to face Hauru the green, spirit dragon sprang forth and charged for the Reaper. Reaper fell backward as the dragon drove him back, it glided over him as he ducked underneath it. The dragon then circled above them and returned to its master's sword. Hauru was now looming over the Reaper as he laid on the floor, trying to crawl away but he wasn't getting really far with his broken arm. Anger flared in Hauru and she harshly grabbed his hood. She held his head close to her face so he could meet her cold, furious eyes.

"You messed with the wrong dog and the wrong pack…" her eyes burned into his soul, she could feel him shaking out of fear.

And now it's going to cost you." she said, she pushed him down to the ground, he screamed in pain as he fell on his broken arm.

"Go back to the shadows, coward." she snapped, the Reaper then gave one final look at her before turning into smoke and drifting away into the shadows.

Hauru turned back to see Mercy was helping Genji to his feet. She saw his long katana lying on the ground not far from her, she picked it up and examined the green and silver blade. The green part flashed and she could feel the dragon's eyes on her. In the silver she caught a glimpse of bright green eyes staring back at her. She looked away from the eyes and up at Genji. She approached him and handed the sword to him, he took the hilt out of her small bloody hand. As he sheathed it Hauru moved to the staircase without saying a word. She began to ascend them before stopping and seeing if the agents were following. They were, with Genji taking the rear of their line. Mercy was staring longingly at her broken staff as she placed her pistol in her holster but she didn't stop walking.


	2. Flames

**Hey we're back in business and this is second chapter! YEET! Just a heads up the next chapter or chapters depending on how long this is will be important. Just so you know.**

"The elevador should be around here somewhere…" Hauru said as they ascended the stairs, high above them was a plate form that was part of the surface. It was so high and with all the catwalks around the area leading up to it, it looked like you could build a rocket in there. Mercy wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. She was watching Hauru's blood splattered the ground where she had walked but Hauru seemed to be moving fine. Mercy cursed herself for allowing Reaper to break her staff.

"Hauru wait." she finally said, Hauru looked back at her from her stair above her. Her eyes were focused and listening.

"How...how did you…" her voice trailed off as she remembered the pool of blood Hauru was surrounded by. Hauru's eyes turned serious and focused, she turned away and began to ascend the stairs once more.

"It's nothing to be worried about…" she replied, Mercy and Genji hurried after her, Mercy managed to catch up with her and grab her shoulder, stopping her.

"But I do worry Hauru, if you keep going on like this-." She was cut off when Hauru whirled around and snatched her wrist that belonged to the hand that was placed on the girl's shoulder. Mercy met Hauru's gaze and found it was serious and cold.

"I told you, it's nothing to worry about…" she murmured darkly she took Mercy's hand off firmly but not in a harmful way. She released her hold on Mercy's wrist and was about to turn to leave. Mercy shook her head.

"Your going to kill yourself…" Mercy murmured after her, Hauru stopped moving, her ears slowly lowered against her head and she took a deep breath.

"If death wants me it's going to have do better than that." Hauru replied, she looked over her shoulder at them, determination and seriousness showed in her golden wolf eyes.

"Hauru…" Genji's voice was about to say something when Hauru's hand shot up to silence him. They watched silently as her eyes widened with awareness and her ears twitched at sounds they couldn't hear.

"Run." she whispered.

"What?" Genji asked, wondering if he heard her right.

"Run." she said more forcefully, she suddenly leaped over them and landed on a lower stair, she peered over the edge of the railing and in seconds gunshots flashed upward toward her.

Voices and orders were shouted among the gunfire. Genji and Mercy ran up the stairs to a metal catwalk, across it was a small elevador with cage like walls that was made up of tiny steel holes. They looked behind them to see Hauru was at their heels. She was focused on the men below them. Hauru looked back at them as a bullet grazed her arm.

"Go!" she screamed, Genji unsheathed his katana as Mercy pulled out her blaster from its holster.

They ran for the elevador, keeping guard and watching for enemies. Their feet echoed on the steel catwalk, behind them gunshots along with screams and orders sounded. The elevador was close now and when they neared it Genji pried the doors open. He and Mercy both slipped inside, Hauru was only a few paces behind them. She turned away from the gunfire zooming up past her head and made a break for the elevador.

"Come on!" Genji held out his hand for Hauru as she bolted for the elevador. When she got there she shoved Genji back before he could even react. When he was shoved back Hauru took the doors in her hands and slammed them shut. A sliding lock was in front of the doors, which she slid into place, locking them inside. The doors would unlock when they got to the surface.

"Hauru what are you doing?!" Mercy asked in horror.

"Saving your life." she said as more gunfire whizzed upward around them

"Hauru let us out now!" Genji scolded, his hands trying to rip at the door. Hauru shook her head.

"I can't do that…" she murmured, Mercy was now trying to help Genji tear the doors open to let her in. Hauru pressed a button on a controller on her left that made the elevador shake on its sturdy wires above her.

"Hauru NO!" Mercy screamed, tears were forming in her eyes.

"That creepy skull mask guy was wrong about one thing…" Hauru muttered as she placed her hands on the shaking metal doors that were being banged on. She lowered her head and pressed her forehead against the cold steel.

"Is that even a monster like me can protect something…" she said, she could feel the elevador start to rise from beneath her fingers. She looked up and met her friend's gazes as the elevador rose.

"And if I'm going to die...then at least I'll die knowing that I'm worth something…" she said, she watched as Mercy shook her head in frustration and Genji pounding at the door.

"HAURU!" their screams stayed with her as they rose above her.

"Take care of them…" she whispered and saw Genji's sword flash green for a split second and she knew they were in good hands...well talons. Hauru turned away from their screams and pleas and started to walk toward the stairs that led down to where an army was waiting for her.

" **So what's the plan?"** the voice had come back, Hauru stopped at the top of the stairs. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to enter the black void. The white outline of the wolf inside looked down at her. The wolf's eyes were now glowing white and blank. They blinked as they stared down at her. Hauru gave a weak smile.

" _You once told me that we could be one…"_ she replied to her question.

" **Oh good you remembered, I would clap for you...if I had hands."** Hauru's smile got bigger and she chuckled.

" _I guess I was afraid to become one with you because I thought that maybe I would lose myself completely to you…"_

" **I mean that could still happen. If I become one with you, my soul will become one with yours and we will be the same being...but the wolf isn't just me. It's both of us, and if you can't control the wolf you can lose yourself forever."**

" _I know…"_

" **So?"**

" _Let's become one...you won't have to be trapped here in the place…"_ Hauru extended out her hand toward the wolf.

" **Well it's about time."** the wolf stepped closer and lowered her head, Hauru felt warm invisible fur press against her hand. A white light shot out between her fingers, it grew brighter and brighter. Hauru looked up into the eyes of the wolf one more time.

" **It was nice meeting you kid…"** The light suddenly erupted from them both, engulfing them in white.

The light spread through the black infinite void like a avalanche, chasing the darkness away. Hauru could feel their souls mingling and twisting together inside her. It didn't hurt though, mixed emotions of joy and happiness swirled around inside her along with sadness that came from the thought of losing her new friend that been with her since the beginning. The one emotion that she felt that stood out from all the others was peace. Peace. Peace and love.


	3. Inferno

**Hey everybody, starting today I will be posting these chapters every Monday from now on. That way I can not stress on hurrying to write chapters and having more time to think of what's going to happen next. I've already mapped out the rest of the story pretty much and I'm still debating on having more closure to the ending or kinda having it more mysterious. If you want to share what you think please tell me. Enjoy.**

Hauru's eyes snapped open suddenly. Nothing changed but at the same time everything changed. The voice was gone and she would never hear that voice again. The voice was one with her now and it would always be. Bullets whizzed past her head again, bringing her out of her thoughts. Deep inside she felt this lingering power that demanded to be released. She was about to go down the stairs and take care of the forces when something on her left caught her eye. A wooden crate with red letters on the side that read: _Explosives._

"Bombs?" Hauru murmured before glancing down at the men starting to climb the staircase. That was when she had a plan. Escape attempt: 18.

She ran toward the crate, shouting a gunfire followed her. As she ran for the the crate a bullet ripped into her shoulder but she didn't care. More gunfire whizzed past her as she got closer to the crate. When she got to the crate she grabbed the top of the crate and found it nailed down. She looked for a weak spot in the wood and found a small hole in the top. She rolled her hand into a fist and raised in in the air. She pounded on the wood hard, making splinters get lodged in her hand. The wood snapped and moaned on impact until finally the hole was large enough for her to fit her hand through. She reached inside and grabbed a bomb. It was small and round but when she turned it over she saw a small screen with a keypad behind it. A timer. Hauru looked down at the tanks she had seen her reflection in. They were explosive too. Hauru pressed the keypad and turned the screen on. She set the timer for five minutes. Hauru looked over at the soldiers walking in her direction on the catwalk.

"Ok Hauru...five minutes...five minutes till this place goes up in flames…" she murmured, the soldiers were closing in on her. She looked down at more forces entering the storage unit below her. Among them was _her_. Moira looked up and caught Hauru's gaze, they stared at each other for a moment before Hauru's eyes flicked over to the bomb in her hand.

4:00 minutes.

Hauru looked over at the soldiers closing in before she climbed on top of the railing and leaped down from the catwalk. Her strong legs landed her in front of the large explosive tanks. When she landed she waited for the gunfire but Moira raised her hand for them to not shoot. Moira eyed Hauru dangerously.

"After so many failed escape attempts, you still want to escape. You know as well as we do that you can't escape…" Moira mocked, Hauru smiled at that. She raised the bomb in her hand so Moira could take a good look at it.

3:30 minutes.

"It looks like you can't escape either…" she said, she watched Moira's eyes widen at the sight of the bomb.

"You fool! Your going to kill us all with that!" Moira shouted, the soldiers aimed their guns at Hauru.

"I'm fine with that...but if I were you I would run…" Hauru said, Moira gritted her teeth before she raised her hand and out came a dark purple beam shot out of her hand. Hauru bounded upward and dodged the beam nearly. When she landed once again, she looked at the bomb.

3:00 minutes.

Hauru looked over at the explosive tanks before dodging another beam of dark power. Hauru made a break for the tanks while dodging the beams.

"SURRENDER TO MY WILL!" Moira shouted at her.

 _ **Yeah like that's going to happen.**_ Hauru thought, she was close to the tanks now, the bomb still clutched tightly in her hands. She bounded toward it, nearly missing another dark beam and finally reached the tank. Hauru slapped the bomb on the tank.

2:30 minutes.

Suddenly she felt her body jar with electricity, she screamed in pain as she fell to her knees. The electricity ripped through her body harshly. Through the agonizing pain Hauru looked over at the brace around her bicep.

"I told you...you can't escape…" Moira chuckled, more confident now.

Hauru lowered her head in defeat before she caught movement in front of her, she looked up to see two large golden eyes staring back at her. The eyes held her gaze for a moment before Hauru rolled her hands into a fist. She looked over at the brace and grabbed it. She pulled. She screamed as she felt the spikes in her arm slowly begin to come out. Blood started to seep through the edges of the brace while it loosened. It slowly began to unwarp itself around her arm and with one last tug, Hauru yanked the brace out of her arm. She screamed as her blood poured out of her arm, the electricity stopped, allowing Hauru to stand. She slowly turned around to face Moira who was staring wide eyed at her. Hauru threw the brace at her, it landed on the ground and skidded over to Moira's feet, leaving a trail of blood. Moira looked down at it for a moment before looking back at Hauru. Hauru stared back at her with hatred and watched Moira's eyes narrow dangerously.

1:50 minutes.

"Detonate the bomb." Moira ordered, soldiers started to move forward. They didn't get far.

The feeling of strength she had felt before was rising inside her. It climbed from deep in her core to her heart and it felt like it was creeping up to her head. It was terrifying, but yet amazing at the same time. Hauru closed her eyes, embracing this power building inside her. She ignored the shouting and bullets ripping into her flesh as she felt herself growing taller and taller. When she opened her eyes she was now looking down at the armed forces who were cowering below her. The aimed for her head and fired but the bullets bounced off her head and didn't even make a scratch. She snarled at them in annoyance and rage. Slowly she stood up on her paws, raised her tail, arched her back and snarled. Hauru noted the terrified looks she was receiving, it made her feel invincible. The soldiers were backing away now but still firing at her. The bullets stung like bees but Hauru ignored them, her golden eyes remained on the men. She took a step toward them, her eyes glared down at them darkly as she slowly stalked up on them. Moira was staring in awe and horror at the sight of the eight foot tall red wolf coming closer and closer. Suddenly Hauru charged. She sprang forward the nearest line of soldiers and grabbed one in her powerful jaws. She shook the man wildly and let his limp, dead body fall to the floor. Bullets whizzed past her head and into her thick, blood stained pelt. Her anger was rising, a man was trying to sneak past her and to the bomb. He didn't make it. She leaped over to him and pinned him down with her paw. She ripped him apart instantly. Blood stain her muzzle and face, making her more frightening and threatening. A bullet bounced off her head, making her turn on its owner. When she turned her head toward them she saw three men approaching the bomb. She bounded over to them and blocked their way with her body. She snapped her bloody jaws at them and growled fiercely. They aimed their guns but Hauru didn't give them the chance to fire. She opened her jaws and grabbed the closet one. Instead of shaking them she decided she was hungry. She crushed him in her jaws before swallowing. He tasted awful though. The other two men cowered and screamed before Hauru ripped them apart as well. A sudden beep from behind her caught her attention. She looked back.

1:10 minutes

Hauru looked back at the retreating soldiers that were now running away from her. Her large, angry, golden eyes met Moira's who was still standing where she was. Her face reflected fear and rage. Hauru could see she wanted to attack her. Hauru quickly turned away from her and went for one of the tanks beside the one that she had placed the bomb on. She grasped the metal tank in her jaws and yanked it down, her teeth tearing into the metal like paper. Gas started to seep out of the metal as Hauru brought the tank on its side. The gas leaked out and grew heavy in the air. It glided across the ground, the soldiers were shouting orders to not fire and retreat. Hauru looked back into Moira's rage filled gaze with the same hatred the scientist gave her.

"Damn you!" she screamed before vanishing into thin air. Hauru looked back at the timer.

0:50 seconds.

Hauru needed to escape. She looked up at the array of platforms and catwalks above her that led up to the surface platform. She lowered herself slightly before bounding up for the nearest catwalk. She soared through the air up to the closet metal ledge and landed on all fours on it. She felt it creek and it began to sag under her weight, the metal moaned as it began to tip sideways.

0:40 seconds.

Hauru leapt off of the platform before it crashed on the ground under her. She flew up to another platform which she barely made it to. Her front paws grasped the edge of the steel, her hind legs kicking and thrashing wildly upward until they found the steel edge and boosted herself up. She quickly bounded upward to the next platform.

0:30 seconds.

One more leap. That's she need to reach the surface platform. She braced herself and leaped upwards, she soured once more to the edge of the platform, now inches away from her. She came up over the edge and touched down on the cold metal surface of the platform. She crashed on the hard surface and rolled across the cold floor, leaving a streak of blood behind her.

0:20 seconds.

She laid there for a few seconds, her body was failing her now, she had been shot too many times. She was dying. Hauru looked up at the large sliding door that had been propped up halfway. A cold gust of cold mountain wind blew in her fur. Beckoning, begging her to come to it. Begging her to be one with the wilderness, and for a moment. Just a moment she thought she heard a distant howl hundreds of miles away from her. Hauru staggered to her feet and began to move forward.

0:10 seconds.

With the last amount of strength she had she pushed herself faster from a jog to a lope.

9

The door seemed so close but yet so far.

8

Closer, the mountain air whipping her fur back.

7

She could hear Angela and Genji's voices calling her name. They were safe.

6

Just a little further...she was only a few feet away from the door. She could taste the wilderness, the snow, the grass, the trees, the mountains themselves.

5

Flashes of her life blurred past her as she pushed herself harder. She could feel her body beginning to fail. Her legs were about to give out. Is this what death feels like?

4

She reached the door, and ducked down to squeeze through, she placed her paws on the cold snow. She was almost out.

3

2

1...


	4. Ashes

**Okay I made another tweek to the schedule, I know I'm confusing...anyway so new chapters will be popping up every Monday and Friday. Enjoy.**

When the elevador reached the surface platform, the doors to the elevator opened with a creak. Mercy and Genji stepped out and went to the edge of the platform quickly. The sound of bullets and screams echoed in their ears. They saw a flight of stairs to their left that led downwards. Mercy was the first to make a break for the stairs with Genji at her heels. They were almost to the edge when a flash of green circled around them. They felt something strong and thin wrap around their abdomines and lift them off their feet. They looked up to see a long, green dragon lifting them in the air, holding them firmly in its talons. It pressed them close to its chest before turning away from the edge and heading for the door.

"NO! GENJI MAKE IT STOP!" Mercy screamed as she thrashed and kicked in its grasp.

"Stop please!" Genji cried out to the dragon, trying to free himself from its grasp, the dragon ignored him though, it ignored both of them.

Holding them firmly, it swiftly glided through the air to the large garage door at the end of the storage unit. When it reached it the dragon pressed a green button to its right with its muzzle. The door started to roll upward but suddenly it stopped when it was only two feet off the ground. The dragon placed its horns under the door and pressed the door upward. It stopped halfway, allowing the dragon to quickly squirm its way out. The cold mountain air whipped at them as if it were begging them to go back for Hauru.

"NO! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HER!" Mercy screamed as the dragon carried them further and further away from the hidden laboratory and into the forest.

Mercy and Genji watched in sorrow as the lab started to get further away. Suddenly the dragon dropped the two agents into the cold snow of the forest. They tumbled down a tiny slope and into some foliage. The trees swayed gently in the cold breeze, making a soft, gentle sound of branches brushing alongside each other. Mercy boosted herself up on her hands and knees while Genji sat up in the snow. They looked at each other for a moment and then to the green dragon hovering over them. It looked down at them, bright green eyes watching them like a hawk. Mercy scrambled to her feet and moved to help Genij up out of the snow. When they stood up they scrambled up the snowy slope, slipping a few times but not falling or stopping. When they reached the top, the dragon hovered above them. They stared at the building for a moment before something caught their attention. Through the darkness they saw a large shape, trying to wriggle its way out through the half open door.

It happened so fast, both Mercy and Genji couldn't even react to what happened next. The dragon suddenly wrapped itself around them and pushed them back down the slope they had scrambled up from. A loud blast rocked the area, flames shot out into the night air, trees whipped to the side as the after shock swept through the trees. Genji and Mercy laid in the snow, huddled together for a moment before looking up to see a orange glow against the dark, night sky. They ran up the slope this time, the dragon was waiting for them at the top, its gaze focused on the laboratory that was now a pile of rubble. Flames danced around the rubble, eating away at anything it can fuel itself with. Mercy and Genji stared in horror at the sight. Mercy took a few steps forward before falling to her knees in the snow. She watched the flames dance as tears began to pour out of her eyes. She then buried her head in her hands, her sobs were loud and wavering. Genji stood at her side, staring at the burning pile of rubble. His eyes widened. This wasn't real. This was all a dream. It had to be. It had to be.

"HAURU!" he screamed her name, praying for an answer. The dragon began to move toward the rubble.

"HAURU!" he screamed again, she was alive. She had to be. He wouldn't forgive himself if she wasn't.

The dragon slowly drifted through the air around the rubble. Scanning the metal and debris at the edge of the pile. It ignored the flames flickering and cracking as they ate away at their source. It glanced at its master who was still where the dragon had left him, standing beside the angel that had saved both of them. The dragon continued to drift on until it stopped dead in the air. It lowered its head and sniffed a large piece of metal before gripping it tightly in its jaws. The dragon lifted the metal slowly and made it fall on its other side. It grabbed another piece and lifted it too until it was able to get to what it wanted.

Genji and Mercy both lifted their heads to see the dragon start removing scraps of metal to the side. Its head disappeared behind some metal pieces before grasping something. Slowly the dragon began to drag something out of the rubble. In the dragon's mouth it held the scruff of a giant grey wolf's neck. The dragon slowly dragged the wolf out, leaving a thick streak of blood behind the body. The dragon carefully laid the wolf's head in the snow before turning to Genji and Mercy. It made a desperate, begging sound, beckoning them to come closer. Mercy slowly stood up and stared at the dragon who was now nudging the wolf with its muzzle gently. Genji started to walk toward his dragon and the beast in the snow. He was closely followed by Mercy. When they approached the dragon vanished into thin air, coming part of its master's sword once more, leaving both Genji and Mercy alone with the wolf. The wolf's side was heaving slowly, dying no doubt. The red, blood stained fur had smudges of black on it. Blood seeped into the snow around it, making it red. Suddenly the wolf slowly cracked its eye that was facing the night sky open. Golden irises framed a dark pupil that was now staring at them weakly. Its mouth twitched as both Genji and Mercy stared wide eyed.

"Hauru!" Mercy shouted before collapsing in the snow on her knees beside the wolf's head. The wolf let out a soft whimper of pain that escaped its throat. Mercy placed her hands on the wolf's head, careful not to touch the nasty scratch on the side of the wolf's face. Genji quickly moved around the wolf's head and dropped to his knees behind her forehead. Genji gently laid his hands on Hauru's forehead and neck.

"Hauru...come on hang in there süßer…" Mercy whispered gently, Genji was silent but his hand on Hauru's neck was slowly stroking through her fur. Something was telling him that they could do nothing for her. He rolled his hand on her neck into a tight fist, the pressure he was using was making the metal armour around his flesh arm shake. Behind his faceplate he gritted his teeth in frustration.

Mercy quickly placed her hands over a gaping bullet hole on her neck. She was putting pressure on it but what good would it do? Genji lowered his head and deactivated his lights on his armour. He gently placed his head on the side of Hauru's face, letting the tears drip down his face silently. A soft whimper escaped from Hauru's throat again. Mercy slowly turned away from the wound and to the wolf's head. Suddenly Hauru attempted to raise her head off the bloody snow covered ground. Mercy quickly went to Hauru's head just as it was about to fall limply to the snow covered ground. Genji managed to catch her head in his arms and hold it there for a moment. He looked over at Mercy who slowly crawled over to him. Genji gently placed the wolf's head on Mercy's lap.

"When we get back to base...we can go for a walk…" Genji murmured softly, Hauru eyes softened and her tail weakly thumped the ground. Mercy and Genji smiled at her softly, brushing through her matted fur.

"You can play with Alphonse...he's going to be so happy when we get home." Hauru gave a delighted whimper as the tears on their face streaked their cheeks. Mercy and Genji watched as Hauru's slow and weak breathing got slower and slower. Her side was slowing down with the breaths.

"I'm sorry…" Mercy whispered, tears dripped down her face slowly and fell into Hauru's fur. Hauru still had her weak gaze fixed on them.

"I'm sorry for everything…" the woman murmured, her voice cracking through the tears.

"We both are…" Genji whispered, trying to control the waver in his voice. Hauru blinked slowly before taking a deep breath. Her eyes slowly drew away from them and looked up at the night sky. Mercy and Genji noticed colors of teal, purple and green in the pupils of her wolf eyes. They looked up to see a sky full of colorful lights dancing across the dark sky. Colorful ribbons of purple, green and teal waved in the night sky, shining their beautiful colors.

"The northern lights…" Mercy whispered, taken aback by their beauty. Among the lights was a familiar aircraft was heading in their direction. Genji smiled as the ship started to descend from the heavens, not far from the place they were at.

"Hauru...we're going home…" he said, Mercy let out a sigh of relief as a cold night air whipped their faces as the ship touched down gracefully. Mercy and Genji both looked from the plane to Hauru. Their joy soon went away.

Hauru's eyes were closed, her body motionless in the snow and blood that surrounded her.


	5. Silence

**Short chapter I know, BUT! It's worth it, trust me, you'll be happy with this one.**

 **One week later…**

Angela sat at the window of the observatory dome of the base, staring out at the sea and forest. A cold nose brushed against her elbow, turning her attention to a small saint bernard sitting next to her. Alphonse whimpered for attention, his tail swaying back and forth. His prosthetic leg clicking softly as his tiny body wriggled with excitement. Angela smiled and stroked the red and white fur gently. Suddenly Alphonse turned away from her and yipped with excitement. He bounded over to Genji who had just climbed the stairs. Genji bent down to greet the small pup who had placed his paws on his prosthetic limbs.

"Chotto soko Alphonse…" he murmured before walking over to where Angela was sitting. Alphonse at his heels. He sat down next to her in a crisscross position.

"I knew you would be here…" he murmured, Angela smiled softly before sighing.

"It's been a week…" she murmured sadly, bowing her head to look down at her hands in her lap.

"You did the best you could…" Genji responded softly, she could hear the slight waver in his voice. Angela closed her eyes.

"I feel like I failed her…" she whispered, she felt Genji put his hand on her shoulder.

"You did no such thing...she wouldn't blame you…" he said, Mercy looked down at Alphonse who was climbing in her lap. His big eyes gazed at her with the love of a loyal dog and friend. Angela smiled and stroked the pup's head gently. He didn't see her as a failure…

"That reminds me, I have to check in a few things. Can you watch Alphonse for me? I'll only be gone for a few minutes." Angela asked.

"Sure. We will be here." Genji replied he reached out to the puppy to grab his attention. Alphonse saw the motion and leaped out of her lap and bounded over to Genji once more. Genji scooped the pup in his arms and let him lick his faceplate. Angela stood up slowly and went for the stairs.

"Angela…" she stopped just as she was about to descend the stairs, she looked over at Genji who was looking over his shoulder at her.

"That wasn't your fault…" he murmured, she stared at him for a moment before nodding her head slowly and began to descend the stairs.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she found the facility awfully quiet. Nothing stirred or moved, dark shadows illuminated the walls as she moved through the halls at a slow pace. She walked past the lounge where Tracer was silently making coffee for herself. She wasn't humming like she usually did and had a dark, solemn look on her face. Angela decided not to bother her with her thoughts. She continued through the facility and while passing through the living quarter hall she passed MCcree. He smiled and tipped his hat at her which she returned with a soft smile before passing him. She didn't see the worried look from MCcree that followed her down the hall. When she reached her living quarter hall she went past her room and toward her office. Her door slid open to reveal a brightly lit room. A bed was the first thing you saw when you walked in. Angela slowly walked up to the bed and stood at the edge, looking down at the small, unconscious form among the covers.

Hauru, in her human form, laid motionless on the bed, her chest rising and falling steadily with her breathing. No machines were attached to her. Her body had healed at a amazing rate by itself, like it was designed to do when she had been injured. Combined with that and Angela's healing tech, Hauru made a full recovery in two days. Her wounds were gone, she was no longer stained with blood and ash. The problem? She was still unconscious. Angela couldn't figure out why, which was disturbing her. She rolled her hands into tight fists, turning her knuckles white with pressure.

When the ship had landed beside the pile of rubble, Tracer, Winston, Reinhardt, Zarya and McCree found Mercy and Genji in utter shock and sorrow. They thought Hauru was close to death and for a split second, dead already. The rest of the team watched as both Mercy and Genji tried to wake her up. Nudging her, calling her name, begging her to wake up. Hauru's heaving sides were rising and falling at a slower pace, she was on her last breaths. How she made it back to the base alive, no one knows. The thing that mattered to Mercy the most was that Hauru was alive. The rest of the team didn't believe that the wolf was Hauru which made them question if Mercy and Genji got hit in the head by something. It took some convincing and shouting to get the rest of the team to cooperate. Finally, Winston, Zarya, and McCree helped lift Hauru up and over Reinhardt's shoulders. The knight stood up straight as if Hauru weighed nothing. He carried the great wolf into the Orca with the rest of the team flanking him. Mercy and Genji flanked him by Hauru's head while McCree and Zarya took the other side. Tracer had already slipped into the plane and was preparing to take flight. Winston followed behind Reinhardt in case he was to accidentally drop her. When the got inside the plane Reinhardt smoothly went to his knees and allowed Zarya and Winston to slowly lower Hauru down to the floor of the plane. Genji and Mercy took her head in their arms as the others lowered Hauru's body. Genji and Mercy lowered Hauru's head gently to the ground.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do when we get back…" McCree drawled as he handed Mercy a small medical kit.

Now Hauru laid on a hospital, back in her original form, unconscious but alive. She had changed back into her human form on the ship when they landed. Mercy leaned over Hauru and reached for her face, gently she placed her hand on left cheek traced the nasty scar Reaper had given her. It started from the middle of her cheek and trailed down to the side of her face. Something that would remain a part of her for the rest of her life. She smiled down at Hauru's peaceful face with love and a hint of worry.

"Thank you…" she whispered softly to her.

"For everything…" Mercy placed her other hand on Hauru's right cheek and kissed her forehead.

With that she checked her vitals and found that everything was normal. When she left to go back to the observatory she stopped at the door and took one final look at Hauru. She studied her motionless form and fear started to build inside her. She thought of the thought of her walking into this room and finding her lifeless.

"You have to wake up Hauru…" she whispered before slowly leaving the room, not catching the flick of one of Hauru's ears.

When she got back to the observatory she found Genji's dragon, now smaller, playing with Alphonse. Genji was meditating nearby as the animals played together. The dragon was now small and skinny. Like a large green noodle. It drifted around Alphonse in the air as the puppy barked and stood on its hind legs, trying to reach the dragon. Angela smiled at the sight of the two playing and soon joined Genji by the window. He turned his head toward her while she sat down next to him.

"How is she?" he asked, Angela sighed heavily

"Vitals and everything are normal but she still hasn't woken up…" the doctor replied, a solemn tone in her voice.

"Hauru is a strong...I have faith she will wake up." Genji replied, confidence in his tone.

"You think so?" Angela asked, turning to face him, his thin green visor looked back at her.

"She survived being in a lab most of her life with a mad scientist, a fight with a mecha robot, and being shot thirty-seven times. I believe she will be just fine." Genji replied, Angela thought about it for a moment before looking out the window at the scenery.

"I hope your right…"


	6. Life

_**What does death feel like? To be honest, I can't really describe it. I guess the right words would be terrifying and also soothing. I felt cold but yet warm at the same time. Crushing weight on my side was holding me down and I could hear voices calling my name but I couldn't see anything. It was so dark...and lonely. The ground below me I knew was cold but there was a warmth to it and had the scent of blood. My breathing was slowing down. Death was coming, I could smell it, feel it. I felt the heavy weight on my side start to lift and soon the weight was gone. From what my blurry eyes could see was something long and green hovering over me and pushing the metal and debris off of me. When all the weight was gone, something grabbed the scruff of my neck and began to drag me out of the pile of burning debris. I felt cold snow below me turn warm when my blood seeped into it. I laid there for a moment, closing my eyes as something nudged me. I could hear a voice speaking to me, it was mystical and graceful but yet fierce and strong. It was then when I heard Angela's voice speaking to me, she was near. I opened my eyes to see her beside me along with Genji. I could feel their soothing, warm hands against my blood stained fur.**_

"Hauru...come on hang in there süßer…" _**her voice was so gentle, so kind, how could a monster like me have been blessed with her presence, her voice, her smile. I don't deserve her. I could feel Genji stroke my neck, it was soothing, like his voice. His hand soon became a tight fist though and I could feel the frustration build inside him.**_

 _ **I suddenly felt Mercy press down on a wound on my shoulder. Genji dipped his face down near me and my sharp ears could hear his quiet sobs behind his faceplate.I tried to tell them to stop, but only a weak whimper escaped my throat. I managed to lift my head off the blood red snow a little but I lost strength quickly and my head started to fall back down to the snow. Genji was there though. He held my head, his scent was unmistakable. My head was lowered into Angela's lap then, her warmth I welcomed.**_

"When we get back to base...we can go for a walk…" _**Genji's voice softly spoke as his hands stroked my fur around the scratch on my face. Walks, ah yes. I would follow him everywhere, like a dog but I didn't care. I loved going to the beach with him, he showed me a bunch of cool seashells and we would listen to the waves of the oceans for hours. I wagged my tail at that thought weakly.**_

"You can play with Alphonse...he's going to be so happy when we get home." _**Mercy's voice brought the image of the tiny puppy in my mind. Oh Alphonse, my dear friend Alphonse, I wish could I say goodbye to him.**_

"I'm sorry…" _**I felt water drip down into my fur. It was warm water but I could sense the sadness in them.**_

"I'm sorry for everything…" _**her voice cracked when she said that...what was she sorry for? If anyone should be sorry it should be me. I'm the one who hurt her and made that scratch on her face. I'm the one who slaughtered all those people in front of her eyes and I know how much she hates violence. I'm the one who pushed her away when she was trying to help me.**_

"We both are…" _**Genji voice was steady but I could hear the wavering in his voice. I blinked slowly before catching bright colored ribbons of lights dancing in the sky. Colors of teal, purple and green danced in the night sky, illuminating the sky and earth. I watched as Genji and Mercy looked up as well to see them.**_

"The northern lights…" _**Mercy's voice whispered softly, is that what they were called? I stared in awe at the sight of their beauty. I could have sworn though, I heard voices calling me from the sky above. They wanted me to go be with them. They said I would be free up there. Freedom. That's all I've ever wanted. The faint whooshing of an aircraft I could barely hear as the voices beckoned me to the sky. I felt my strength waning, breathing was becoming a challenge.**_

" _Come to us…"_ _**I'm coming, I'm coming. Wind whipped around us as the aircraft landed not far off. I closed my eyes, letting death come closer to me. Everything started to fade, my soul, my heart, Angela, Genji, the voices, everything, but the lights above me remained as bright as ever. The last thing I remember hearing was Genji's voice.**_

"Hauru...we're going home…" _**Yes home, a home where I can be free…**_

Hauru opened her eyes slowly to see a bright light above her shining down on her. At first she panicked, thinking she was back on an operating table at the lab. She jerked up into a sitting position only to find that she was in a familiar medical room. At the sight of the familiar room Hauru relaxed and looked down at her hands. The blood was gone, and her prison like jumpsuit was gone. It had been replaced with a black t-shirt and baggy sweatpants with a hole for her tail. Slowly Hauru's memories came back to her. Genji and Mercy...were they safe? She quickly drew back the covers of the bed and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. When she placed her feet on the cold floor and stood up, she felt her knees buckle. She fell forward and caught herself on her hands and knees. She stayed there for a moment, breathing heavily, her legs were still pretty weak but her wounds were gone. How long had she been out? Hauru attempted to stand up again and used the bed for support this time. Her legs shook when she stood, threatening to buckle and collapse. She didn't falter though, instead she waited for her legs to gather their strength. Once they started to get stronger and were able to hold her weight up she slowly released the bed. She took one step toward the door, wobbling a little but still stable. Another step and another. When she reached the door, she slid it open slowly to find a dark facility. Nothing stirred in the halls, dark shadows covered the walls, ceiling and floors. Hauru slowly walked through the dark hall and past Mercy's office. She caught the scent of her doctor and peered in through the open door of her office. She saw the doctor fast asleep on a cot with the covers pulled over her shoulders. Dark bags under her eyes were visible to Hauru's keen eyes even in the dark. Hauru felt a huge weight in her chest lift at the sight of Angela turning on her other side, tangling the blankets even more.

Hauru slowly and silently approached the cot containing the sleeping swiss doctor. When she was at the side of the cot she gently took the dark green blanket on Angela and slowly covered her shoulders. She watched as Angela sighed contently in her sleep. Hauru smiled in relief and took another deep sigh before leaving like a shadow in the wind. Slow but swift and silent. When she stepped out of the medical office, she silently closed the door behind her before continuing down the hall. She decided to go search for Genji and see if he was alright. She took one sniff in the air and immediately detected the scent of metal and a man's scent combined together. She moved through the halls toward the scent. She passed the silent lounge at a fast moving walk, her steps were silent and light.

"Hauru?" Athena's voice made her jump and her fur stand on end on her tail.

"Your awake...what are you doing here?" the AI asked, a concerned note in her tone.

"SHHH!" Hauru hushed, looking around to see if Athena had waken anyone up.

"I'm looking for Genji…I could smell him and I was wondering where he was…" she whispered, she kinda felt silly looking like she was talking to herself.

"Genji is well and is in his room sleeping like what you should be doing." Athena's voice was softer this time, Hauru rolled her eyes and twitched her tail irritably.

"But Athena...I can't sleep not knowing he's okay." she replied, sounding like a child who wasn't listening to their parent's warning.

"I can assure you Genji is just fine, now go back to your room…" the AI murmured softly, Hauru whimpered slightly and lowered her ears against her head in disappointment.

"How long have I been out?" Hauru asked.

"Eight days." the AI replied, Hauru was silent at the thought of how long she had been asleep.

"Eight days…" she whispered, shock and bewilderment in her voice.

"Yes, now let's get you back to your room, you will see them in the morning…" Athena replied softly, Hauru sighed in disappointment before slowly beginning to walk back to the medical room.

When she got back into her bed and pulled the covers over her head she laid on her side. Bringing her legs up near her chest and her arms near her head, she wrapped her long tail around herself. It had grown an inch or two since she last remembered, it could now reach up to her face. She stroked the fur of her tail gently as she thought of all the events that had recently happened.

"Everything will be alright Hauru...go to sleep…" Athena's soothing voice whispered, and worked. Hauru felt her eyelids grow heavy and soon they drifted closed.


	7. Blades

**Two days later…**

"Alright, Hauru, let's check on that wound on your arm," Angela spoke as she slipped some rubber gloves over her hands. Hauru sat on a table nearby as the doctor came over to her side. Angela reached out for the arm where a bandage covered the place where Hauru had ripped the armband off. When her hand drew near Hauru flinched a little, making Angela pause and look up into her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked, uncertainty glinted in the gold of her eyes.

"Nothing…" she murmured before relaxing and letting Angela take her arm slowly. All the agents in the facility thought something was off about her. She was more serious and would often stare into the distance, lost in thought. She would stay in her room and look out her window but barely left the sill. Angela unraveled the white bandage to find her wound healed, the only thing remaining were small dots where needles had dug into her skin.

"That looks much better…" Angela said with a smile when she looked up into Hauru's face. Again, she was staring into space, not paying attention. Angela waves her hand in front of her face to grab her attention. Hauru jerked at the sight of her hand waving in front of her face.

"Hauru...there's something off about you…" Angela said in a low and stern tone. Hauru flicked one ear.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Ever since you woke up, you have been acting strange…" Angela commented, Hauru paused for a moment before turning her gaze to the wall on the far side of the room.

"Angela...can I ask you something?" she murmured, her lips tightened after she spoke them.

"Hauru you can ask me anything…" Angela replied softly. Hauru sighed.

"Back at the lab...you saw me...well…" her voice trailed off and Angela knew what she was talking about. Her words brought the image of blood covering her entire body as she stood over bodies of soldiers that had gotten in their way.

"Are you afraid of me..?" Hauru asked, Angela's eyes widened at her words. She paused, not knowing what to say or how to respond to her question.

"No...no Hauru...h-how can you ask such a silly question?" Silence followed her reply for a long moment.

"It's nothing…" Hauru finally murmured, Angela was about to say something when the doors to the medical room slid open. In the doorway stood Genji.

"Angela, can you scan my prosthetics before our mission?" Genji asked as he moved to the table.

"Yes, I was just finishing checking over Hauru here." The doctor replied, Hauru's eyes widened a little at the word _mission._

"Your leaving for a mission?" Hauru asked, her voice serious with a hint of worry.

"It will only be a few hours and besides this mission will not be as dangerous as the last one." Genji replied, sensing the concerned tone in her voice. Hauru's eyes went blank, a mysterious, dark ora was rising from her body.

"Hauru...it will be alright...and a few agents are staying behind to watch over you-"

"I'm not concerned about that." Hauru snapped, it wasn't loud or forceful but low and cold. Her fists were turning white from the pressure she was using. Genji and Angela were both silent from her reaction.

"Let me come with you…" she whispered softly.

"Uh no, no way." Angela replied, Hauru flattened her ears and gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Why?!" she snapped, her eyes were growing desperate now.

"Hauru...please...we need you here." Genji murmured, his tone low and patient. Hauru looked away from them in anger, her tail twitched irritably.

"I can't lose you…" she whispered softly, Genji and Angela were barely able to hear her. Hauru's eyes were growing sad now.

"Wolves are supposed to be in packs, their strength together makes them strong...your the closest thing that I have to a pack…" Hauru murmured softly as she bowed her head while closing her eyes. She knew the code. Family comes first. Wolves would do anything to keep their comrades alive. They would die for them if they must. She felt a soft hand come under her chin and lift her head slowly.

"Hauru...I promise you, nothing will happen to us and we will come back for you…" Angela's voice spoke as she stared into Hauru's golden eyes. Hauru's eyes softened a little at her promise.

"Promise me you won't get hurt…" Hauru murmured, Angela looked to Genji who gave a small shrug before looking back at Hauru. Her smile was soft and gentle, her eyes were as calm as a lake on a summer morning.

"We promise." she whispered, later Hauru watched as the agents boarded the ship, leaving her with Zenyatta, Torbjorn and Athena. Torbjorn was busy on another secret project he had been working on while Hauru spent time listening to Zenyatta's stories and legends.

At sundown the team after their mission was gathered in the meeting room. Winston had gathered them there to discuss their next move. Hauru wasn't supposed to be listening in on their conversation but now she was engulfed in the shadows near the door. She listened intently to their conversation, flicking her ears at their words. Most of the things they were saying was how they pulled the mission off, how many men were there and what they found.

"I see...so their still alive…" Winston's words said, Hauru perked up at this and pressed her ear against the door.

"Yes, they survived the explosion…" Genji replied, Hauru's eyes widened. Who survived?

"Are you sure she was there? You said it happened so fast." Winston asked, concern in his voice.

"Yes." Mercy replied, silence fell after her reply.

"I hate that woman, you can never get rid of her." McCree drawled in annoyance, breaking the silence.

"I agree…" Tracer groaned.

"Moira is powerful, but that doesn't mean she is invisible, we need to find her weakness." Hauru didn't even pay attention to any of the other words they were saying.

She was still alive? How? A thousand questions ran through her head. She backed away from the door, her mind filled with shock and fury. Her ears flattened and she gritted her teeth before turning and running away from the door of the meeting room. She sprinted down the hallway as fast as her legs could carry her. She stopped running when she got to the far side of the facility. She came to the storage area near Torbjorn's workshop. She wanted to scream. She wanted Moira dead. Most of all, she wanted to kill her herself. She rolled her hands into fists, containing her anger. She didn't want anyone to worry about her problems, for this wasn't their business.

"Hauru?" she looked up to see a Torbjorn standing in the door frame of his workshop.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, Hauru looked away from him.

"Nothing...I was just exploring…" she replied, there was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Well you've come to the right place...I have something for you." Torbjorn said, Hauru looked up at him to watch him beckon her in the workshop. She followed him inside and gazed in awe at the machines, equipment and tools scattered around a fairly large room. She reached out to touch a large pile of scrap metal.

"Uh uh uh, don't touch anything…" Torbjorn warned before leading her to his workbench at the far end of the room. He picked up something she couldn't see behind him.

"You worried all of us you know...especially Angela and cyborg man…" Torbjorn said lowly, Hauru thought about that for a moment. She watched as Torbjorn slowly turned to face her, holding a long delicate blade in his hands.

"I thought this might help you defend yourself more." he said before holding it out to Hauru. The blade was two feet long and was held carefully in a leather sheath. She slowly took it from his hands and slowly took the hilt of the blade. The blade smoothly unsheathed itself with her pull. When it was out, Hauru gazed in awe at the beautiful, silver machete in her hand. It was thick and the end was pointed into an angle.

"That thing took me all night and all morning to perfect." he complained with sarcasm in his voice.

"It's so light." Hauru commented, feeling the weight of the machete in her hands.

"Here, one more thing." Torbjorn said, he picked up a pair of leather fingerless gloves from his bench and handed them to her.

"Put these on and throw the machete." he ordered, Hauru handed the machete to Torbjorn and took the gloves. She slipped them on and took the machete again before looking around for a place to throw it at.

"Where?" she asked, Torbjorn pointed to a piece of plywood leaning against the wall to their right. Hauru raised the machete over her head and threw it at the plywood. It twirled in the air and nailed itself into the plywood.

"Good, now take your hand and act like your reaching for it." Hauru felt a little silly when she outstretched her hand in the direction of the machete. Suddenly the blade began to shake itself free from the plywood and in a flash the hilt of the blade came flying back to Hauru's hand. She grabbed the hilt in shock just as it came inches from her hand. She stared in awe at the machete in her hand, Torbjorn chuckled.

"Pretty go huh?" he asked, Hauru, wide eyed and stunned nodded her head in agreement. Her eyes never leaving the blade.


	8. Rampage

A training bot aimed for Hauru's back and fired, before the paint ball could hit her she leaped up high in the air above the bots. The bots fired like machine guns at her but all missed as she scrambled through the rafters above. Hauru's movements were quick and agile as she bounded from beam to beam. Red paint splattered the walls and beams around her but none came close to her. She then tightened her grip on the hilt of her machete and leaped down from the rafters. As she came down from the rafters she gripped the machete in both hands before landing on top of a training bot.

The bot whistled in confusion when she landed on its shoulders before Hauru let out a warrior cry and buried the blade in its head. Sparks and hissing noises came from the robot before it limply fell to the ground. Before it hit the ground, Hauru jumped to her next victim. This time she dodged three paint balls and gripped the bot's arm. She yanked the bot forward into her blade, the machete tearing through the metal like tissue paper. The robot slumped over her arm and blade before she yanked it out of its chest plate. The other robots didn't even have time to react because like a flash she sliced through another bot, cutting it in half. The other robot took aim but never got the chance to fire. As the pieces of the other bot she had sliced in half fell she whirled around and threw her blade at the attacking bot's head. The blade buried itself in the glowing yellow light that was its eye. The bot dropped as Hauru stood among the ruined parts of the training bots. Electricity snapped around the dismantled parts as Hauru breathed heavily. She had been training since 3:00 am and it was now 7:30.

"Athena, take it to level six please." Hauru pants through her breaths.

"Hauru you need to rest." The AI replied, Hauru shook her head in disagreement.

"No...please do it." Hauru replies, silence follows for a few seconds before three, larger training bots were brought out into the training room. Hauru raised her hand and soon her machete came back into her hand. She raised the blade up, directing it on her foes.

"You always were a reckless one…" her voice spoke, Hauru froze and nearly got hit with a red paintball. She dodged it just as it splatter on the floor behind her, the red paint bringing back memories of piled corpses she had ripped apart.

"Always leaping for a opportunity…" _her_ voice murmured darkly, Hauru looked around wildly for the source and found nothing. A paintball whizzed over her head and she turned back to the training bots. She charged for the closet one and buried her machete in its head.

"Never hesitating to kill…" Hauru yanked her machete out of the bot's head but it wasn't a robot at all. It was a man, his head bloody and broken where she had dug the machete into his head. She leaped off the man's shoulders as he crumpled to the ground, dead.

" _ **This isn't real...this is a dream..."**_ Hauru told herself in her head, she was backing away from two of the three remaining men pointing their rifles at her.

"Are you sure its a dream? What if it's your reality…" Hauru whirled around to face the third bot but it wasn't a bot at all. It was _her._ Moira stood in the training bot's place, staring back at her with mismatching eyes.

Hauru felt something deep inside her start to rise, that sensation again but different. It was terrifying and furious, not strong and amazing like it was before. Hauru dropped the machete she had been holding and fell to her knees. The sensation was was climbing up into her mind, demanding control and power. Hauru felt like she was being dragged into the pitch black void that was her soul.

"Your mind is so unstable...you can't even control yourself…" her voice whispered, Hauru clawed at her ears, trying to block out the voice being spoken to her.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed as she fought the sensation trying to take over her mind. It was too strong though and suddenly Hauru was falling into the dark black void of her soul.

Angela rushed to the training room at the sound of her screams. She was followed by Winston, Tracer, and Genji. They sprinted through the halls and to the door of the training room. They stopped dead at the sight of a giant red wolf standing over demolished training bots. Hauru's back was turned toward them so they couldn't see her face. Angela and Genji instinctively ran into the arena and toward her. Angela was about to run right up to her side when she felt a strong hand grip her arm, stopping her. She looked back into Genji's visor.

"Wait. Something is not right." he replied, Angela looked back at the giant wolf at the far end of the facility. Her back still turned toward them.

"Hauru." she called, hoping that she would come or do something. Instead she slowly turned her head toward them, her golden wolf eyes showed fear and resilience.

"Hauru." Hauru shook her head, like she was trying to get something off. She stood up and began to stagger side to side. She growled and whimpered at the same time, her eyes squeezed shut. It was like she was fighting something. She turned her left shoulder and side toward them, her lips were curled back to show a variety of razor, knife-like fangs. Suddenly her eyes snapped open.

"Hauru…" Angela's voice murmured, the wolf slowly turned her head toward them.

Both Genji and Angela stared in shock at the sight of her eyes, now cold and wild, every trace of human disappeared from her eyes as she settled her eyes on them.

Hauru suddenly drew back her lips and snarled at them, her eyes full of blood-thirst and hunger. She started to slowly take a few steps toward them. The fur on her back was raised and static.

"Oh no…" Genji whispered, he yanked Angela back toward the door. Angela looked back at Hauru to see her beginning to increase her speed toward them.

Suddenly a flash of blue light streaked past them and toward the approaching wolf. Tracer emerged from the blue light and fired her pistols at the wolf's head. The bullets of coarse didn't affect her but they made her irritated and furious. The flashes of blue light coming from the pistol met their mark but only bounced off the wolf's head. The wolf stopped her attack and turned on Tracer. The wolf suddenly bounded toward Tracer but she zipped away just in time before Hauru could pin her down with her giant paws. Tracer blinked away behind the wolf and fired, the wolf turned her head back to see Tracer just for a second before she blinked away again. The flashes of blue light were making Hauru dizzy and annoyed. The wolf waited for Tracer to stop and fire again and when the living ghost stopped and fired behind the wolf again in her blind spot Hauru took the chance. Tracer didn't see Hauru's tail lash out toward her. Hauru's tail suddenly slammed into Tracer's stomach and sent her flying back and into a wall. Tracer screamed in pain when she collided with the steel wall and slumped to the floor. Her accelerator hissed and crackled with electricity as she slowly began to climb to her hands and knees. A low growl came from Hauru's throat as she slowly began to walk up to Tracer, ready to deliver the final blow.

"NO!" Angela screamed and broke away from Genji. She sprinted toward Hauru and grabbed her leg.

"Hauru stop!" she screamed and suddenly the wolf stopped and looked down at Angela. She was turned on Angela now, her eyes full of uncontrollable rage and blood-thirst.

"Angela!" Genji's voice screamed from behind her just as Hauru started to slowly walk toward her, eyes wide with rage and hunger. Angela was backing up slowly now, her arms outstretched in front of her.

"Hauru...Hauru this isn't you…" she said, she was pushed back behind Genji's form, separating the beast from the doctor with his own body. They slowly began to back away from the beast that Hauru had become that was coming closer. The golden eyes slicing through their souls.

Suddenly there was a great roar of fury beside them, making the great wolf look away from her prey. Genji and Angela watched as Winston leaped through the air and landed in front of them. Hauru snarled at him before lunging at him, before her paws could touch him he grabbed her front legs and stopped her pursuit. The wolf snapped at his face and neck, her eyes furious. Winston then threw Hauru off to the side, making her slide across the floor and into the side of the wall.

"NO DON'T HURT HER!" Angela screamed at Winston, he looked back at her.

"Get Lena out of here now, I'll hold her off." he said, the wolf began to stagger to her paws.

"Winston if you hurt her-"

"I won't hurt her Angela, I promise, now please get her out of here." Winston motioned to Lena who was now standing on her feet, gripping her chrono accelerator.

Both Genji and Angela rushed to her side and helped her get to the entrance of the training room. Winston watched them retreat to the entrance when suddenly the wolf lunged at him. He fell on his back at her sheer force and gripped her shoulders to keep the wolf's snapping fangs from digging into his neck. The wolf fought against his strength hard, her muzzle coming closer to his face. Winston eyes suddenly began to glow and his fur now had a red tint to it. Winston then kicked the wolf's stomach, sending her back and off of him. She regained her footing and then faced her opponent again. She and Winston began circling each other slowly, eyes never leaving each other's cold gaze. A few seconds later the wolf sprang forth and the two fought once more. Winston in his rage sent a punch for the wolf's head but Hauru moved her head out of the way. With his arm outstretched before her, Hauru took the chance. In a flash her jaws closed around his arm and her fangs sunk down into his flesh. Winston roared in pain as blood seeped out of his wounds and through her fangs. The wolf suddenly pinned the gorilla on the ground and loomed over him. She opened her mouth, preparing to snap his neck.

"HAURU!" The wolf stopped and looked up at Angela who had broken away from the rest and was now standing on the far end of the training facility.

"Hauru...I know you're in there…" Angela called out, the wolf released her hold on Winston. Blood soaked her muzzle around her lips and nose. Angela took a step closer.

"Angela no!"

"I know you can hear me…" Angela said, the wolf snarled, her bloody fangs bared. She didn't know much about wolves but when helping Winston with his therapy she knew that she must never look into his eyes. Instead she looked off to the side.

"Just calm down...and all of this will be over…" the doctor outstretched her hand toward the wolf as she got closer. The wolf shook her head, her eyes squeezed shut, she snarled and whimpered as she fought herself.

"Shhh...it's okay…" Angela now stood a few feet away from the wolf's head, her hand only two feet away from her muzzle. Hauru's eyes snapped open and for a second Angela saw fear and desperation in her eyes.

"It's okay…" Angela's fingers felt the tips of the matted fur on her fingers.

Suddenly the wolf yelped and her eyes regained the fury that had once consumed them. Hauru ripped her head away from Angela's grasp, making the doctor jump back and out of the way. The wolf looked back at a tranquilizer dart in her shoulder before turning to McCree holding up a rifle. Hauru snarled at him and began to move toward him but he quickly slipped another dart into the gun and fired. The dart imbedded itself has in her chest, making the wolf stop in her tracks. She started to sway side to side.

Angela watched in bewilderment as the wolf lost her balance and fell on her side, motionless. McCree lowered the rifle before looking to Angela.

"You okay?" he asked, other team members spilled into the room including Mei, Genji, Pharah and Reinhardt. They all stared at the scene in shock and horror. Angela wordlessly walked over to Hauru's motionless, wolf form and studied her face before dropping to her knees beside her head. Mei and Pharah went to Winston's side to help him stand while Genji picked up Hauru's machete.

He studied it silently for a moment before looking at Winston and then back to Hauru.


	9. Fears

Mercy slowly tied the bandages around Winston's arm carefully in the viewing area of the containment room they had moved Hauru to. She, Genji, Winston and Tracer sat and stood in silence while she finished her work.

"If I had my staff I would be able to do more…" Angela sighed, Winston shook his great head and smiled down at her.

"It's alright Dr. Ziegler, I am just you all are safe and that I was able to stop her." Winston replied, they again lingered into silence thinking of the current events that had only happened a few hours ago.

Angela's head turned toward the window of the observatory where she watched the large red wolf pace back and forth below them, searching for an escape route. In her eyes were cold fiery flames that stared through the large window below the observatory. Angela's eyes trailed over to Genji, in his left hand he held the long machete at his side while the other was placed on the glass he peered through. He hadn't said a word since the incident.

"Hauru should be alright, she just needs to calm down." Winston said, Angela looked back at him, his gaze fixed on the pacing wolf.

"Are you sure?" Tracer asked, she was leaning against the wall near the door now, a bandage on her left hand.

"Yes, when I was younger and when I went into well...you know, I would lose control of myself…" Winston replied.

"You think that's what's happening to her?" Angela asked, Winston nodded in response.

"Well how can she learn to control herself?" Genji asked, they all turned to him, his eyes still fixed on the annoyed wolf pacing in her confinement chamber.

"That I am not sure of, she was in her wolf form when we rescued you, was she awake when you found her?" Winston asked.

"Yes, she seemed to be in control then, this is the first time she's acted this way…" Angela said, glancing over at Hauru, now pawing the glass with one large paw. Winston rubbed the back of his furry neck in thought.

"Well the only thing I could think of to make her act this way if she was agitated by something." he said, Genji held up the machete in his hand and studied the blade and his reflection in the clear iron.

"Torbjorn gave this to her yesterday, she showed it to me and it was in the training room where we found her." Genji said, the others stared at the long machete in silence for a few seconds.

"Bad memories maybe…" Angela whispered, thinking back to seeing Hauru standing in a pool of her own blood with multiple bullets in her. Dying slowly...but still fighting.

"Perhaps...all we can do now is wait…" Winston said, they all looked out the window of the observatory for a long moment. Genji managed to tair his gaze away from the window and went for the door. He exited silently while the others watched in silence.

He had been where Hauru was...lost and afraid but not like this. He had control of himself then and it was his choice to be a cold heartless machine in his eyes. Both of them were made into something they didn't want to be but it was their decision to decide what to do with themselves. He made his choice but Hauru was now in a situation he couldn't understand no matter how hard he tried. Zenyatta had told him that she was torn between two worlds. Human or Beast. Girl or Wolf. He had seen a large white dog at the edge of the forest near the abandoned base they were at. He had seen the way she looked at the dog and to be honest, it was frightening. When she looked at the forest and that dog he saw the human inside her die and get replaced with something wild and independent. Not human.

That night Genji sat on his bed, running his metallic hand over the steel metal of the machete. The black handle had been wrapped in tight leather for her small, blood-stained hands. He couldn't sleep. The thought of Hauru lost in the mind of the beast she had become kept flickering in his mind. Something then told him that he should go and check on her, just to make sure she hadn't hurt herself. Not like she could there in an empty room but you never know what could happen. He placed her machete on his night stand before standing and exiting his room. He walked through the dark empty halls silently. Trying not to disturb anyone or anything. He had seen Hauru wander around the halls late at night after the lab. She had explained to him that she couldn't sleep and that her new nocturnal instincts were keeping her awake. She started to go to sleep around 2:00 in the afternoon, not long after she had eaten lunch. She was also eating a lot more meat but not gaining a single pound, it was like she had a black hole in the pit of her stomach that sucked up everything.

When he arrived at the confinement area he went to a large window below the observatory and peered inside the brightly lit room. He couldn't see Hauru. He panicked for a second, until he placed his hands on the glass and right below the window, on the other side he saw one, large pointed ear flick and soon Hauru was on her feet and peering through the window back at him. She was wearing the same clothes as before, sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

"Genji...what are you doing here?" Hauru asked, Genji sighed in relief at the sound of her voice.

"I was checking to see if you were alright." he replied in a low tone of voice, Hauru nodded and looked away in response to his question but he got a sinking suspicion that she was lying.

"What about you?" she asked, Genji nodded and explained that everyone was fine but it didn't seem to sooth Hauru as much as he had hoped. Instead she nodded again, still not looking at him.

"You shouldn't be here…" she murmured softly, turning away from the window and slid down the window into a sitting position behind the small wall under the glass. She hugged her legs and placed her head on her knees, her tail wrapping around her half way. Genji then did the same thing on the other side of the glass.

"Hauru...I know how it feels to be...confused about...yourself…" he murmured, looking over the ledge of the window sill to see Hauru flick one large ear back toward him. She was listening. Genji took a deep breath and told her everything. Where he came from, his brother and how he nearly killed him, how he struggled with his body, the terrible things he did, how he thought of Mercy and then to how he met Zenyatta.

"How could you forgive someone like that?" Hauru asked, her voice was soft.

"Because he's my brother, and I love him, more than he realizes...and among all this tangled mess of prosthetics and metal, the heart of a man still beats inside me…" he replied.

"At least your heart is human...I don't even know what I am anymore…" Hauru said back, Genji caught her looking at her hands.

"I guess Moira was right...I am a monster…" she whispered, she rolled her hands into fists and closed her eyes, accepting the truth.

"No Hauru, your not a monster…"

Her mind wandered back to the repeating nightmares she had, the sky was dark and thunder cracked in the distance. She stood on a hill in the center of corpses scattered around her. Vultures circled above her, they spoke to her, mocking her. Each one had a familiar voice. One had a white bird skull covering its face, shiny black feathers indicated that it was Reaper. Another had mismatching eyes represented Moira, their words haunted her in her dreams while lighting lit the sky with a big crack.

"Hauru, you were defending yourself...we don't blame you for that…" Genji murmured softly, Hauru sighed heavily and didn't answer or look at him. From the corner of her vision she saw Genji stand up and turn toward the window, his hands placed on the glass.

"Let's get you back to your room, shall we?" Genji watched Hauru shake her head slowly.

"I'll stay here…" she replied, Genji could tell that she was lost in thought.

"Hauru...if you want to talk about this we can…"

"No, no, that's alright...I just need some time alone to think is all…" Hauru said, from the way she didn't meet his eyes he could tell she wasn't sure about herself. He understood that feeling.

"I will take my leave then...I will come back when it's breakfast time and bring you some food...alright?"

"Okay…" With that he was gone and Hauru was left alone again.

"I'm surprised you haven't killed anyone yet…" Moira's voice whispered in her ears but she wasn't there.

"I am too…" Hauru murmured before placing her head on her knees.


	10. Control

Hauru hadn't moved since Genji had last visited her.

"Hauru, breakfast." he said, she turned to look up at the plate he held in his hands.

"Okay, just slip it into that compartment." Hauru replied, he had wanted to give it to her himself but if this is what she wanted so be it.

He moved to a small compartment in the side of the wall where food could be transported. He opened the metal hatch and slid the plate with four large, raw steaks stacked on top of eachother. Hauru stood up as soon as he closed the hatch and she took the plate from the small ledge hanging off the edge of the side of the wall. She then went back to her spot and sat down and placed the plate next to her.

"Are you going to eat?" Genji asked, a little worried for her.

"Yeah, I'll eat it later." Hauru replied softly, she gave a small, soft smile but it was fake, Genji could tell.

"Hauru." he said, his tone was stern and low, she met his gaze.

"Eat." he ordered lowly, Hauru sighed and rolled her eyes before picking up a steak. She looked at Genji as she ripped off a chunk of meat. Genji had to look away before he hurled. How can she do that?

"There, done...you can look now." Hauru said, he looked back to see her whipping blood off her face and on the back of her hand. She had eaten only one steak.

"Eat the rest." Genji commanded, Hauru sighed and gave him her 'do I have to?' look. Before picking up her other steak and sinking her teeth into it. Again Genji had to look away. When he heard the smack of Hauru licking the blood off her fingers he looked back.

"Now eat the rest." he said.

"You know you don't have to watch me eat right?" Hauru shot back, her tone of voice was flat and sarcastic.

"I need to make sure you eat or else Angela would kill us both…"

"Don't worry I'll eat all my meat…" she said.

"Promise?" Hauru raised her right hand and gave him a nod while rolling her eyes.

"I promise…" she said with a smirk, Genji gave her a small smile under his visor and turned on his heel and walked out. Hauru watched him while scooping up another piece of meat and taking a bite of it. When the door closed and she was left alone, she sighed and placed the half eaten steak on the plate beside her. She leaned her head up against the glass of the window and studied the ceiling. Thinking and wondering of what would happen next.

Genji closed the door and sighed heavily. He was worried about her. She was trying to cover up that she was fine and that she just needed to 'think'. He had played that card before, making excuses to isolate himself from the rest of the world. Yeah, fine she said. Genji slowly walked down the hall and to the lounge. There he saw Tracer and Zenyatta in deep conversation, for once Tracer had a grim look on her face until she saw Genji approaching.

"Good morning Genji." she chirped cheerfully and Genji nodded to her in greeting.

"How is Hauru?" Zenyatta asked, Genji sighed and looked down at the ground for a few seconds before meeting his master's gaze.

"She is still…'thinking'..." he replied, Tracer and Zenyatta fell silent for a few seconds.

"Well maybe we should pay her a visit, lift her spirits." Tracer suggested, Genji shook his head.

"I do not think she wants to see anyone right now...I have been where she is right now and I believe it is best for her to be left alone for a while." Genji replied, Tracer's happy expression turned blank and sad before she nodded. She glanced at Zenyatta for a moment and her expression got darker before lighting up again when she faced Genji.

"Well, I told Winston that I would challenge him to another peanut butter competition. See ya!" and with that she zipped away in a blue flash.

"That was...abrupt…" Genji said, Zenyatta was silent beside him which made Genji look back at him. The omnic was studying the ground underneath him, his hovering form floating a few feet above it. The orbs around his neck weren't glowing or even moving really.

"Master?" Genji asked, Zenyatta looked up at his student.

"She blames herself...for what happened at Kings Row…" he said softly, Genji was silent, when the death of Mondatta had reached them, Zenyatta spent three days meditating by himself.

"Let us speak of another matter, tell me, how do you think we can help our little friend in there." The omnic gestured to the hall to where Genji had come from. Genji shrugged in reply.

"I do not know, I know how adjusting to a new body is like but-"

"But her situation is different…" Zenyatta finished, his orbs had begun moving again. Two bobbing up and down in the air in unison. Zenyatta was thinking, his orbs said so. Genji waited patiently for his master to say something.

"Where is the good doctor?" he finally asked, Genji blinked twice under his faceplate in confusion.

"Uh...I think in her lab...why, what are you going to do?" he asked, Zenyatta started to move forward and he touched his student's shoulder before he passed him.

"Trust me on this one." Zenyatta said before drifting away in the air and down the hall toward Angela's lab.

Hauru's ears flicked at the sound of the confinement room door opening. She looked up to see Zenyatta shutting the door gently behind him. He turned to her once it clicked shut, her eyes widened. She jumped up on her feet as he started to move toward her slowly. As he did she took a few steps back, her tail tucked between her legs, her ears flat against her head. She didn't dare look at his face. Zenyatta stopped when she had back away a few steps. There was a heavy silence in the air before he spoke.

"I sense fear in your heart." he said, Hauru let out a soft whine.

"You shouldn't be here." she replied, taking a few more steps back. Zenyatta didn't move.

"I have spoken to Mercy and Winston...and I believe I can help you…" the omnic monk said, Hauru looked up at him, her brow furrowed, fear in her eyes.

"No one can help me…" she murmured as she brought her arms up and hugged herself.

"If you stay in here, no. Come." Zenyatta said, before drifting to the door and opening it. He held the door open for her to pass through. Hauru took a few more steps back, shaking her head in protest.

"If you bring yourself to the darkness, you will stay in the darkness…" Zenyatta said, Hauru slowly lifted her ears from her head and her tail lowered slightly. She slowly started to move toward the open door that Zenyatta held open. She slipped through it silently before stopping and waiting for Zenyatta to close the door. He closed the door softly, making a soft clicking sound with it. He then began to float down the hall before stopping and turning to see if Hauru was coming or not.

"Are you coming?" he asked, Hauru hesitated for a moment before walking over to him cautiously. She didn't trust herself with anything at that point but she was afraid if she resisted and made a argument about out of it. The beast inside her might be awakened again. When she got near him he started to float forward and she followed him a few paces behind.

"Where are we going?" Hauru asked as they passed the lounge, she caught the scents of Genji, Mei and Winston which was making her nervous. So she didn't look at them and pretended she didn't know they were there.

"Outside." Zenyatta replied, Hauru was now confused now.

"Wait, what? Outside? Why?" she asked when they reached a large sliding door at the far end of the facility.

The door opened instantly, letting a gust of a gentle breeze in. Tall green grass waved in the breeze, making a green ocean in front of them. Hauru followed Zenyatta out and felt the grass brush against her legs through the black sweat pants she wore. The wind brushed her hair to the side, letting the auburn hair on her scalp flow like the flames of a campfire. They walked up the small hill overlooking the beach and sea before stopping. Zenyatta then lowered himself in the grass slightly but not touching the ground.

"Please, sit." he said, motioning with his hand for her to sit next to him. Hauru sat down five feet away from him.

"What is the point of this?" she asked, Zenyatta turned his head away from her to face the sunset.

"Trust me on this Hauru, if you learn to trust others, you will learn to trust yourself. Now sit with your legs crossed." Hauru hesitated for a moment, processing the words the monk spoke before rearranging her sitting position.

"Put your hands on your knees…" he said, Hauru did what she was asked of.

"Now...close your eyes."

"Okay...this...why am I doing this? How is this going to help me?" Hauru asked, two of Zenyatta's orbs bounced in the air before the monk turned his head to her.

"Let me ask you this, who are you?" Zenyatta asked, Hauru scoffed and opened her mouth to give a reply but no words came to her. She gave it more thought and realized she didn't have an answer. She looked at the ground, away from the omnic.

"Close your eyes…" Zenyatta murmured and Hauru slowly obeyed.

"Now take a deep breath…" Hauru inhaled and let the sweet salty air of the sea and grass fill her lungs before exhaling.

"Think of a place you find peaceful, let your mind drift to that place." Hauru followed his instructions.

She took another deep breath and pictured herself in a valley surrounded by towering mountains. Pine trees lined the valley, their dark green, lushes needles swayed in the gentle breeze. Tall grass tickled her ankles and legs while the gentle breeze blew. Above her a bright blue sky dotted with puffy, white clouds over looked her surroundings. The gurgling of a clear stream running through the valley made her ears twitch and her tail wag. The image in her head was so clear, so real, she could almost taste it. She felt herself smile at the sight of the wilderness she had longed for for so long. She had dreamed of this place for years.

"Can you see the place clearly?" Hauru nodded her head, not wanting to leave the place.

"Good, now in your mind, think of yourself as a wolf…" Hauru was hesitant to do that but she did what he asked and pictured herself as the giant wolf she had become. In her vision she sat among the grass as it flapped in the wind along with her red and grey fur.

"There you are…" Zenyatta murmured, Hauru was kinda confused about the comment.

"You may open your eyes now…" Hauru slowly and gradually opened her eyes to see that nothing really changed, beside the fact she was...taller? Hauru blinked and looked down at the ground to see two large paws placed on the ground in front of her.

She lifted her paws and studied them carefully. What surprised her the most was the fact she was there. She wasn't falling back into the darkness, she hadn't even felt the sensation she had felt before. She had control. She looked down at Zenyatta who was staring up at her, if he had a face he would be smiling. She could feel that.

"Feel better?" he asked, Hauru gave a soft whimper and nodded her head. They sat there for a long moment, listening to the soothing sound of the waves crashing against the shore. Feeling the wind brush through Hauru's fur was comforting to her.


	11. New

**Hey, when you got a cyborg ninja that deflect bullets, a girl stuck in time, a blue sniper woman with no feelings, and to top it all off a TALKING GORILLA! Having a girl that can turn into a wolf is probably realistic in the odd universe of Overwatch…**

Blue and green flashes whipped around her at a alarming speed. The attacks were coming from both sides and coming quick. Her machete was gripped tightly in her gloved hands as the attackers swarmed her. In the corner of her eye she caught a attack moving in. She whirled around just in time to block the katana. The green blur stopped moving to hold his attack, a green visor staring down at her. Hauru smirked at Genji before drawing back her lips and showing him her fangs. She felt him lighten up a little on his pressure that he gave his sword. Hauru then withdrew her block and swiped at him with the machete. He jumped back just in time and she swiped again at him, this time he blocked her attack. Their blades clashed and danced against each other while Tracer stopped whipping around to watch their spare. Hauru was pushed back a little bit by Genji's pressure, giving a clear shot for Tracer. She fired her paint gun before Hauru could even comprehend what happened. Before she knew it, her training suit was smeared in red paint. Hauru grunted and looked down at the paint on her torso.

"Got ya!" Tracer chirped and jumped up in celebration, she had gotten cockyier in the past few years. Hauru sighed and rolled her eyes as the brit danced around in celebration. She blinked over to Genji and held up her hand for a high five. He accepted it and Hauru saw her opportunity.

"Wow, Tracer you sure got me good but...you made one fatal mistake…" Hauru said, she had regained her smirk and let her machete clatter to the floor beside her.

"And what's that?" Tracer asked, a little confused by Hauru's action. Her eyes kind of widened slightly at the sight of Hauru's dark gaze and her growing smile. Her teeth were showing now, showing large canine fangs that is.

"You just underestimate your enemy…" Hauru murmured before springing into the air. Tracer and Genji grew smaller as she soared through the air. They tried to get away but Hauru was too fast. When she landed she placed two large paws down on their chests, pinning them down on the ground.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Tracer protested, staring up at the red wolf standing over them.

"I see you are getting used to that body now huh?" Genji asked, Hauru nodded her large fluffy head.

"But you did cheat." Genji finished, Hauru lowered her muzzle down closer to them and pulled back her lips. Larger fangs, sharp and jagged, the size of knives were barred inches away from them.

"Okay, you win." Tracer squeaked softly, Hauru lifted her head up and slipped her lips back over her fangs.

"Uh Hauru, can you get off, you are kind of crushing us." Genji asked, Hauru blinked once before realizing she was crushing them. She quickly picked up her paws and turned back to the spot she had left her machete.

"You know Hauru...that exercise was supposed to teach you how to use your resources." Genji said as he and Tracer sat up at the same time.

"I did that." Hauru said in a chipper tone of voice, they looked over to her to see her back in her more human appearance. She bent down and picked up her machete from the ground and sheathed it at her side. Her transformation happens really fast, you don't even really see her go from a giant wolf to a small girl when you see it.

"I mean your machete, how do you expect to get good with it if your transforming into a wolf all the time?" Genji remarked, walking over to Hauru. She smiled up at him confidently with a glimmer of joy in her eyes.

"I'm already good though, you saw what I did to those training bots earlier." she gestured to the dismantled training bot pieces a few feet away. Genji chuckled softly before reaching up and ruffing her hair up between her ears. Hauru shoved him away playfully before punching his arm lightly.

"Those were training bots, not real opponents. Your going to go up against tougher enemies Hauru. They won't be just mindless drones." Tracer said, crossing her arms when she came to Genji's side. A small smirk with a cocked eyebrow.

"Tracer is right." Genji replied, Hauru smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Like you said those were training bots, you beat me this round but there are no other warriors like you." Hauru protested.

"Exactly, but there are other warriors that are unique as well, with different abilities. Which is why you need to be prepared to face the unexpected." Genji said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I think it's breakfast time." Tracer chirped and blinked away toward the door of the training room. Distracting them from their conversation.

"Do you think McCree got me some venison slices?" Hauru asked excitedly, already speed walking toward the door after Tracer.

"Maybe." Genji replied before following the girl and Tracer out of the training facility.

When they got to the lounge the rest of the recruits were already there. Mei and Reinhardt were fixing up a bunch of eggs and bacon. There were multiple different plates on the counter, waiting for their servings. Hauru bounded over to McCree and snuck up behind him. She grabbed his hat, making him turn around quickly to retrieve his position. When he found Hauru smiling up at him with it on her head. He laughed before holding up a baggy of raw strips of meat.

"Trade ya." he said, Hauru's face lit up and she immediately took the hat off and gave it back to the cowboy.

She snatched the bag out of his hands as he placed his hat back on his head. Hauru immediately ripped open the bag and stuffed the slices of meat in her mouth. Blood smearing her fingers and cheeks. Genji smiled before looking at all the people gathered in the room to eat. He frowned when he noticed Angela wasn't there. Hauru had been invited to go sit with Lucio and Dva, along with Tracer and Zenyatta at a small circle table. She sat down beside Lucio and bit down on a piece of meat. She tugged it in her fangs until the meat snapped in half and Hauru swallowed the small piece.

"Jeez, your eating like a animal." Lucio jokes, Hauru looked at him and smiled with puffy cheeks full of food.

"I am an animal." she mumbled while having a mouth full of meat. The rest of the table laughed at joke as she swallowed her food. Genji smiled under his mask before grabbing a plate and placing some bacon and eggs on it. He began to walk out to take the plate to Angela who was most likely in her office. He grabbed a plate with bacon and eggs and took one look back at Hauru before walking out of the lounge silently.

"Verdammt." Angela hissed the word and she gritted her teeth. When Genji walked into the room he saw her looming over what looked like a chemistry experiment. He watched her walk to her desk and type something on her computer before going back to her experiment. He caught sight of the dark bags were under her eyes under her lab goggles and there were about three coffee mugs on her desk. Genji sighed and rolled his eyes before smiling a little.

"Angela." Genji murmured, Angela looked up from her experiment to see in him in the doorway, a plate in his hand.

"Oh, good morning Genji." she said before turning back to her experiment. Genji's small smile behind his mask turned into a small frown. He walked over to her desk and set the plate there before looking at the data on the computer.

"I am guessing that finding a cure or whatever...is not working out." he murmured again, Angela was silent. He glanced over at her, her head hung low and her rubber gloved hands rested on the table. She had been working on finding a reversal serum for Hauru that reverse the red serum Moira had pumped into her that made her stronger but shortened her life immensely.

"Nothing…" she finally whispered, Genji turned toward her now.

"There's nothing." Angela rolled her hands into tight fists, her nails digging through the rubber gloves and into her nails.

"What do you mean?" Genji asked, Angela stepped back away from the experiment and removed her goggles. She didn't look at him and he saw the glassy look in her blue irises.

"There's no reversal to the red serum…" The news hit Genji like a truck, he fell silent as he took all of it in.

Hauru was already thirteen, which meant she was almost already half way through her lifetime. She would die in her thirties at least. He was guessing she already knew this, she already knew of the red serum anyway.

"What are you guys doing?" her voice suddenly broke the silence, they turned to see Hauru standing in the doorway of the office.

Her golden irises had a innocent questioning to them. Angela suddenly walked over to Hauru and wrapped her arms around her. Hauru blinked in surprise at this before looking back at Genji. Hauru still didn't really understand hugging yet so she didn't hug her back. She just stood there and rested her head on her shoulder.


	12. Storm

"Winston have you seen Hauru?" Angela said, poking her head into his office.

"Um, I thought I heard some howling from the lounge." he replied from his tire seat.

"Howling?" Angela had never heard her howl before.

"Yeah, that's what I heard." he replied again.

"Found her yet?" Genji asked, walking into the office.

"She's in the lounge…" Angela said before thanking Winston and walking out, followed by Genji.

When they got to the lounge they saw the tables had been moved to the side and in the center of it all was Hauru in her wolf form. Blood from her breakfast stained the fur on her muzzle. Lucio and Hana were staring up at her.

"Do it again, that was cool!" Lucio begged, Hauru wagged her tail before throwing her head back and letting out a piercing howl.

It rang through the lounge, clear and smooth. To many people that sound might be frightening to them but to Angela it was a beautiful sound. When Hauru had finished her song she wagged her tail and yipped with joy. Before her eyes snapped open in surprise. Hauru looked back over her shoulder to find Hana sitting on her back as if she were riding a horse. Hana ran her fingers through the grey fur on Hauru's back.

"So warm...not quite soft though." Hauru looked over at Angela and Genji who were laughing at Hauru's bewildered expression.

"Come on Hauru, giddy up!" Hana said and kicked Hauru's sides with her heels. Hauru jerked a little at that before getting a mischievous look in her eyes. Hauru then suddenly sat down, making Hana lose her balance and slide down Hauru's back. She landed on her back in a heap before looking up at Hauru.

"Hey! I thought we were friends." she said, Hauru's eyes gleamed with that mischievous look and she stood up again, giving Hana a flick of the tip of her tail in the face.

Genji, Angela and Lucio burst out in laughter while Hauru held her head up high with triumph as she walked over to where Angela and Genji were. Her eyes never got rid of that mischievous look and now her eyes were turned on Genji. Hauru suddenly made one large bound for him and Angela quickly got out of the way.

"Here we go…" Genji murmured watching the wolf bound over to him and felt her crash into him. He grunted when he was pushed back on to the ground with a large paw on his chest.

"Good morning Hauru…" he said, Hauru gave a soft whimper in reply, before sticking her tounge out of her mouth.

"Oh, don't you dare." Genji said, but it was too late. Hauru licked his face with her large tongue.

"Hauru! Get off! I told you that slobber doesn't wash out!" Genji said, before Hauru finally got off of him and went for Angela. Genji whipped the slobber off his visor, to see Hana and Lucio laughing at him. He sat up to see Hauru nuzzling Angela instead of licking her. He sighed.

"Now why can you not lick Angela but you have to lick me?" he asked, the wolf turned to him and when he blinked she was back in her human like form.

"Because she already took a bath." she said, grinning wide and showing her sharp fangs.

"Wha-hey I take baths!" Genji protested.

"HAURU!" McCree's voice rang through the base. Hauru's ears shot straight up and her eyes widened. She ran over to the counter where she had placed the cowboy's hat.

"Sorry, I have to go. Gotta go hide this." Hauru said before bounding out of the lounge.

"No Hauru-" Angela sighed, that was eighteenth time this week she had stolen McCree's hat.

"What are we going to do with that girl?" Genji asked while flicking slobber off his hand, Angela shook her head before chuckling softly to herself too.

"Gott helfe uns allen…" she murmured under her breath, before McCree poked his head into the lounge.

"Did any of ya see Hauru around here?" he asked, his shaggy brown hair, unbrushed and wild.

"Nope, haven't seen her." Hana denied, the others shook their heads and he mumbled something before walking out and through the hallway.

"Ano bōshi o mitsukeru no ni 2-jikan kakarimasu…" Genji murmured, Angela looked at him dumbfounded before he shrugged.

"Hey, has anyone seen Lena?" Lucio asked, catching the rest's attention. That was odd, she was usually the first one here in the morning.

"Um...no, have you?" Angela asked, Hana and Lucio shook their heads. Maybe she slept in? No, that wasn't much like Tracer at all.

"Maybe Winston or Athena would know." Angela suggested, and just then Winston poked his head into the lounge.

"Have any of you seen Lena?" he asked, his face had worried edged into it. The agents eyes grew wide.

Hauru had just finished hiding McCree's hat on the rafters of the training room. Her legs wrapped around a metal beam and she was hanging upside down now. When suddenly Athena's voice over the speakers blared out right next to her.

"Attention: Lena Oxton please report to the meeting room." Hauru screeched as she felt herself release the bars and began to fall down to the hard panel floor. Hauru thankfully did a flip the air and landed on her feet.

"Jeez, Athena. You scared the living bajeebers out of me." Hauru explained, straightening.

"My apologies Hauru, Tracer has gone missing so I made an announcement." Athena replied.

"Tracer, missing?" Hauru asked, a bit bewildered by the fact.

"Yes and it doesn't help that a storm in coming in and my map of the facility I have says Tracer isn't in the agents are looking around to see if my map is right or not. " Hauru bit her lip and thought for a moment before an idea popped into her head.

"I think I have an idea."

Hauru opened to the small living quarters that belonged to Tracer. It was empty besides a few accessories here and there. Hauru walked in slowly, studying the room carefully. Her eyes went from the small flat screen TV to the small bed in the corner. On her nightstand laid a few pictures and one caught Hauru's attention. She walked over to the nightstand and picked up a photo of Tracer who had her arm around a red head's shoulder. In the picture there was a large clock thing behind them that towered high into the sky. Hauru ran her fingers over the two smiling people before placing the photo back on the nightstand. She looked around the room again before finding a ripped up newspaper on the floor. Hauru walked over to it and picked up a torn piece off the floor. She studied it for a moment before bringing it close to her face. She sniffed the paper to find the scent of coffee and human. Hauru then flicked her ears and sniffed the air. She had Tracer's scent.

Genji had peered into the meeting room when he caught Hauru crawling on the ground on her hands and knees. He stared down at her for a while, watching her sniff the floor. He had seen her do this before but it always kinda creeped him out just a little bit.

"Uh...Hauru-"

"SHHHHHHH!" Hauru snapped, before sniffing the floor once again. She crawled past him and then leaped to her feet before taking off down the hall.

"Wait!" Genji called after her but she was gone and clearly on a mission. Hauru sped down the hall and too the exit door that led outside where she and Zenyatta had been when she had found a balance with herself.

"Athena can you open the doors? I found Tracer." she said, immediately the door opened and she felt the wet atmosphere from outside.

Hauru bounded out of the door and landed on the wet, cold grass on her paws. She felt the rain soak her fur as she peered through the rain. The scent of Tracer was faint now due to the rain but Hauru spotted Tracer sitting among the grass on the hill ahead. Hauru broke into a trot and made her way through the grass. Thunder clapped over head, sending Hauru a shiver up her spine but she kept moving forward. When she finally to where Tracer was she noticed Tracer was crying. Tracer looked up at Hauru for a moment, red around her eyes.

"Oh...hey Hauru." Tracer said, Hauru whimpered and took a step closer.

"I'm okay Hauru…" the brit replied and sniffled a little.

 _ **Yeah right.**_ Hauru thought, she bumped Tracer with her muzzle gently.

"It's all my fault…I could have saved him…" Tracer murmured before burying her face in her hands. Hauru whimpered again and nuzzled her again. Tracer suddenly jumped up and wrapped her arms around Hauru's fury neck. She buried her face in her soaked fur, not caring about the smell. This took Hauru by surprise and she tensed for a second before slowly relaxing.

"Maybe the world would be better off it had been me instead of him…" she sobbed, Hauru sat down and let Tracer snuggled up against her fur for warmth. Hauru had noticed she was cold and shivering too. Hauru stayed there, shielding her from the rain until she was ready to come back inside and talk to Zenyatta.


	13. Decide

Hauru threw her machete across the room and it buried itself into the training robot that had been firing paintballs at her. She watched the robot fall and she summoned her machete back to her. It came flying back to her and into her hand where it belonged. Hauru ran her finger over the flat side of the blade and smiled. She tilted the blade so it reflected her face. She studied the reflection of her golden irises and wolf that was staring back at her. Was this who she was? Was this the real Hauru? Her mind then wandered off to Sandalf. She had peered out her window every night for maybe an hour and he hadn't showed up. She couldn't hear his howl no matter how much she strained her ear to hear. She was happy here with Angela, Genji and the rest of the agents but she felt like something was missing. When she stared at that forest she felt the wild, untamable sensation she felt in her wolf form. The forest called out to her every night.

"How does it feel to be nocturnal?" Hauru turned to see McCree walking over to her, she sheathed her machete at her side.

"Um...I guess normal…" Hauru replied, unable to find the right words to describe how it felt.

"That was a good throw." McCree gestured to the damaged training bot on the floor. Hauru scoffed.

"Thanks...can I ask you why your up at four in the morning?" Hauru asked, it was McCree's turn to scoff.

"I'm here for my hat that you stole." Hauru's eyes widened at that, she had forgotten to give it back to him. Yesterday was very emotional with Tracer apologizing to Zenyatta and stuff.

"Oh, wait here." Hauru said before she suddenly leaped up into the rafters and landed on the beam that held McCree's hat.

She gracefully walked across the beam and to where McCree's hat was. She grabbed it and then hopped down from the rafters and gave the hat to McCree. He smiled before handing her a bag of raw meat. Hauru's face lit up and she snatched the bag out of his hands.

"Venison strips!" she cried, McCree chuckled as she ripped open the bag and took out a raw strip of deer meat. She shoved it into her mouth, smearing blood on her cheeks. McCree patted her head between her ears and Hauru smiled up at him.

"I'll see ya later kid." he said before placing his hat on his head and turned around.

"Where are you going?" Hauru asked, McCree stopped in his tracks.

"America, I have some unfinished business there that I have to attend to." he replied, looking over his shoulder at her.

"America...is it far?" Hauru asked, McCree smiled.

"I've seen ya looking out at the ocean...America, is across the ocean, hundreds of miles away…" Hauru stood in silence at the thought of this America, across the sea.

"People have told me of this America...they said I have a American...accent?" McCree nodded in reply to her question.

"You do...midwestern I think."

"Mid wah wah?" Hauru asked, McCree chuckled and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Tell you what, when Talon is in ground and all of this is over, I'll take you there, we can see it all." Hauru pricked her ears and wagged her tail and smiled as she nodded. McCree ruffed up her hair on top of her head and with that he was gone. Hauru swore to herself that she would be patient and wait for the day she would see this America.

It was 7:00 AM now and Hauru had just drilled her machete into the head of a training bot. She was on its shoulders, her machete imbedded into the steel metal. The bot was starting to fall backward now and Hauru ripped the blade out before doing a backflip off the robot. She landed on her feet in a crouching position as the robot made a big clunk on the floor. Hauru straightened slowly and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Do you ever get tired?" she turned to see Genji approaching her, Hauru sheathed her machete at her side once again.

"Wolves have excellent stamina, and with all the chemicals pumped into my body I can probably keep this up for maybe three hours more and I've been here since 3:00." Hauru replied, Genji studied the damaged bots for a moment before patting Hauru's head between her ears gently.

"Come, Angela wants you in her office." he said.

"Is she going to give me a shot?" Hauru asked a little concerned, Genji chuckled.

"I hope not..." he said, they made it to the door where Hauru had placed the bag of venison strips. As they walked down the hallway, Hauru was stuffing the last of the raw meat in her mouth. Smearing her face with blood. When they got to the office Hauru was surprised to notice the cardboard boxes were in the corner of the office. Angela stood at her desk, working on something that Hauru couldn't see.

"Angela, I have successfully finished my mission." Genji announced, Angela turned and smiled at them, revealing a slightly larger saint bernard puppy.

"Alphonse!" Hauru yipped and Angela placed the pup on the ground to go and greet Hauru. Alphonse immediately ran over to Hauru who had dropped to her knees. Genji and Angela watched in satisfaction at the sight of Hauru's long, fluffy tail wag as Alphonse licked her face.

"You got him a collar." Hauru commented on the new red collar with a dog tag that looked like the Overwatch symbol. Hauru flipped it over and read the words on the back. The tag read his name, Angela's phone number and his confirmed medications.

"Ah, yes. I saw that the other day in town and I had Torbjorn make the tag for him." Angela commented, Hauru giggled as Alphonse licked the blood off her cheeks.

"I see you have already had breakfast." Angela said, Hauru nodded as she was smothered with puppy kisses. Angela smiled and then turned to Genji.

"Have you got most of your things packed?" she asked.

"Yes, it will be strange to go back to Gibraltar…" he said, gazing at Hauru and Alphonse on the ground. Then suddenly he watched his dragon, in a smaller form glide over to the two and circled around them. Both Hauru and Alphonse welcomed the dragon with joy and excitement.

"We will all relive memories there...good and bad…" Angela commented.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hauru asked, she was holding Alphonse in her arms and the dragon was now returning to Genji's sword.

"We are moving to a different base out at sea." Genji explained, Hauru tilted her head to the side and cocked her eyebrow.

"We're leaving? Why?"

"Well, this is a old backup base, designed for traveling or in some cases...hiding…" Angela finished, Hauru nodded slowly and she gazed off into space for a few seconds until she felt a cold rag press against the blood on her cheeks. She studied Angela's face as the swiss doctor cleaned the blood off her face.

"So after I give you a check up make sure you gather your things alright." Hauru nodded as Angela whipped the last of the blood off her face. Angela then washed her hands and pulled on her scrubs as Hauru hopped up on the table. Still holding Alphonse.

"Alright, give Alphonse to Genji and we will get started." Angela said, Hauru's ears drooped slightly as she gave Alphonse to Genji who took a seat on a chair at the far corner of the office. He was saying something in Japanese as the pup licked his faceplate.

Angela checked Hauru's heart beat, her reflexes, her eyes and her vitals to find nothing was wrong and that Hauru was completely healthy. Hauru was just relieved that she didn't need a shot.

"Alright, your done. Now run along now and get your things. I had Athena get you a small bag for your clothes and it's room." Angela said as Hauru hopped down from the tail.

"When are we leaving?" Hauru asked, when she reached the door.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Genji replied and with that he set Alphonse down. The pup followed Hauru out of the office and down the hall to her room. Hauru didn't have a lot of things besides a few sets of clothes that were specially made for her by Mei. Turns out Mei is a really good sewer. As Hauru packed her things carefully in the small backpack she had, Alphonse watched at the door.

"I wonder what Gibralter will be like…" Hauru told him as she placed another black t-shirt in the bag. Alphonse padded over to the bag and placed his cybernetic paw on the bag. Hauru chuckled softly.

"I guess it will be new for both of us…" Hauru commented, she stroked his head gently. Feeling the soft, thick fur that cover the pup.

Suddenly a long howl reached her ears from inside her room. Hauru and Alphonse's ears shot up and their heads whipped around toward the window. Hauru immediately leaped up and went for the window. She peered out at the forest tree line and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her eyes widened at the sight of Sandulf sitting at the edge of the tree line. He threw his head back and howled again. Hauru rubbed her eyes to see if she wasn't just tired but when she opened them, Sandulf was still there. Alphonse whimpered behind her as Hauru jumped up on the window sill and slid the window up. She felt the morning breeze gently brush past her and into the room. Alphonse barked and Hauru turned back to look down at him. She stared at him for a moment and then back at Sandulf.

"Wait for me Alphonse…" Hauru said and she jumped out the window and into the grassy field below.

Angela and Genji heard Alphonse frantically barking from Hauru's room.

"Athena is Hauru alright?" Angela asked.

"Uh...she just jumped out her bedroom window."


	14. Freedom

**Last Chapter...Let's do this.**

Hauru ran through the tall grass, a large smile spread across her face. The wind blew through her hair and against her face. Sandulf had seemed to have noticed her now because he turned his head toward her and immediately jumped up on his paws.

"Sandulf!" Hauru called out his name and pumped her legs faster.

Sandulf began to run toward her, she could see the joy in his face. She soon felt that untamable sensation erupt from her core and she soon found herself running on great paws. The wind whipping through her fur and the strength and power she possessed. To her it was breathtaking. She bounded for Sandulf and when she got near, Sandolf skidded to a stop. Hauru sensed he was uncertain of this new change. She too, skidded to a halt a few feet before him. Sandolf blinked. Hauru then dropped low to the ground in a play bow. She wagged her tail and whimpered before bounding up in the air and pracing a circle around. She pranced with her tail and head held high in pride as she showed off her new form. From the corner of her eye she saw Sandulf staring at her as she made circles around him. She slowly stopped in front of him and whimpered at him. Sandulf met her gaze, his eyes and face showed a hint of human emotions. Referring to the young human core inside him. He whimpered back at Hauru. Hauru yipped and wagged her tail which made Sandulf perk up. He yipped and wagged his tail back at her. They sprang toward each other and crashed against each other. They greeted each other like how wolves do. Both of them held their tails high as they licked each other under their chins. Whimpering with joy and satisfaction. Finally they placed their foreheads against each others.

"Hauru!" her name was called behind them, Hauru looked back at Angela standing in the field gasping for air. Genji soon caught up with her.

Their gazes locked for a long moment before Hauru looked back at Sandulf. She whimpered sadly before looking down at the ground. She was torn yet again. Slowly Hauru turned away and began to head down the hill toward Genji and Angela. Hauru felt herself get smaller suddenly as she approached.

"Hauru, who's that?" Angela asked, looking over at the large white wolf, pacing back and forth behind Hauru at a distance. His eyes were settled on the humans.

"Sandulf...another lab experiment...we came from the same lab and he managed to escape before I did. He promised me he would come back for me…" Hauru said, she didn't meet their gaze.

"Hauru…"

"I wanna go with you, really I do but…" Hauru trailed off and she looked back at Sandulf who had paused his pacing and met her eyes.

"Hauru…" Hauru felt a warm hand cup her cheek and hold her head up to face Angela in front of her.

"Is this what you want?" she asked, Hauru looked away from her. She didn't know.

"I...I don't know…" she murmured softly, she could hear Sandulf whimpering at her.

"It's just that...every time I look at him and that forest...I...I just wanna go there but…" Hauru closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Hauru…" Genji's voice murmured her name, making her turn to him.

"Will this make you happy?" he asked, Hauru hesitated for a moment before nodding slowly. They lingered in silence for a few seconds at that. It would be quite without Hauru there with them. Genji looked up at Sandulf who was standing about thirty feet away from Hauru. His golden eyes fixed on them. Genji then understood.

"As long as your happy...then we are…" he said, his voice cracked slightly but he was doing his best not to break down.

Good thing he had his faceplate on. Hauru stared at him for a moment before lifting her hand up in the air in front of Genji. Genji paused for a few seconds before slowly bringing his hand up and mirroring it with his own. With Hauru's small, soft hand pressed against his palm, Genji could feel the tears starting to flow down his face slowly. Hauru gave him a soft smile before suddenly lunged toward him. Genji grunted in surprise when Hauru rammed into his torso and wrapped her arms around him. Genji hesitated for a second before returning the hug. He ran his hand over her head gently as she buried her face into his chest plate. Soon they felt another pair of arms wrap around them. Hauru took one of her arms and hugged Angela closer to them.

"Thank you…" Hauru whispered softly.

"We will come and visit whenever we get the chance…" Angela replied gently, Hauru wagged her tail and hummed.

"And no matter what, you will always be our little okami…" Genji said and began to tie a sparrow feather in Hauru's hair. When he finished gently tying the feather they suddenly felt warm fur through their fingers.

Both Genji and Angela let go of Hauru to find a large eight foot tall wolf standing over them. Hauru whimpered softly down at them and lowered her head down to their level. She let them stroke her muzzle with gentle hands and she blinked her eyes slowly at their comforting touch. She heard Angela chuckle a little through a cracking voice. Hauru saw the tear streaming down Angela's face but a soft quivering smile was edged on her face. Hauru whimpered softly at her before licking her face with her tongue gently. Angela chuckled again at that and pressed her hands on either side of Hauru's face. Hauru and Angela then pressed their foreheads together.

"Sei ein gutes Mädchen…" Angela murmured softly and Hauru replied with a soft whimper yet again.

Angela kissed Hauru on the forehead, making the wolf wag her tail. Genji then approached them both and Angela released Hauru to go to him. Hauru yipped softly before tackling Genji in the grass. Genji grunted when he landed on his back with Hauru staring down at him, both of her paws on either side of him. She licked him repeatedly, making Genji laugh out loud. When she stopped Genji reached up and ruffled her fur on her cheeks. Hauru wagged her tail madly and soon let Genji get up from the tall grass. Angela and Genji laughed for a few seconds before Hauru slowly turned and started to head toward the white wolf. Sandulf wagged his tail and whimpered when Hauru approached. Hauru whimpered back and bowed in a playful position before bounding off toward the forest. Before Sandulf was about to bound after her, he looked back at the agents.

"Take care of her…" Angela whispered softly, letting the west wind carry her words to the wolf. Sandulf stared at her for a moment before slowly nodding his head in agreement. They watched the two wolves gallop away toward the forest, through the grassy plain. Sandulf had caught up to Hauru now and was racing along beside her.

"Bye…" Genji whispered softly.

As if Hauru had heard him, she skidded to a halt and looked back at them. Sandulf stopped a few feet ahead of her and looked back to. Hauru stared back at them for a few seconds.The wind brushed through her fur as she looked back at the people she had grown to care for. The people who saved her, accepted her and gave her life meaning. She then threw back her head and howled, letting the world around her hear her story and feel her emotions. She had waited, prayed and dreamed for this day to come. She had fought and killed her way here. She had finally gotten what she had always wanted. Hauru was free.

The End.


	15. Epilogue and Summary

Hauru had gone to live in the forest with Sandulf for the rest of her days. She would often spend time hunting, playing and watch the northern lights. They would go on many adventures over the years and got themselves into trouble more than once. Overwatch had her set up some trail cams around their territory in the forest so they could keep an eye on her. Near her den was also a special iPad Winston had specially made for her. It was on a tree near their den so every now and then Hauru would facetime them at Gibraltar. The longest she had talked to Genji and Mercy was for eight hours straight. Genji and Mercy would often visit her in the forest and Hauru would show them around too. Sometimes on rare occasions, Overwatch would ask her to help with large missions but that didn't happen very often.

At the age of 27, Hauru and Sandulf had a pup named Skadi, named after the Norse goddess of winter, hunting, and the wilderness. Skadi was a curious but cautious wolf. She was mostly white but on her back, she had a red tinge to her fur. Skadi couldn't speak or transform into a humanoid form like her mother and only grew six feet tall but was smart like a human. Skadi was quite shy and hesitant around the agents of Overwatch but Hauru convinced her to at least wear a tracking device in her ear so they could keep track of her. Skadi later led a pack of ten wolves strong and had many pups. As Hauru's bloodline went on, her descendants got smaller and their lives shorter.

Hauru died at the age of 34 just two years after Sandulf passed away. She died peacefully in her sleep curled up next to Skadi. When she died Skadi took the feather that Genji had given Hauru and activated the alert system on the iPad to bring the agents to the forest. When they arrived Skadi was waiting for them at the edge of the forest. She approached them and gave the feather to Genji and then took off back into the thicket. Never to be seen again. That day, Overwatch found Hauru's body lying motionless in her den. Overwatch buried her beside Sandulf near the den and every year Genji and Angela would go and visit her grave to bring her flowers and small trinkets. They would leave some steak and venison strips our near her grave for Skadi too. Athena had picked up signals on Skadi's location, to find that Skadi often visited her parent's graves and would also leave them small trinkets as well. Even after Hauru was gone, the forest and the world around them seemed to still remember her.

 **Hey everybody, thank you so much for supporting and reading this story, I hope you enjoyed it. I really enjoyed writing this story for you and I hope to revisit Hauru some more in future stories I plan to write. As of now though, I need a break. Writing stories for you guys is hard work. If you have any questions for me about Hauru or the story, feel free to ask and share your thoughts. Sorry if it has some flaws, this is my first story I've actually written for Fanfiction so...yeah. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this story.**

 **Another thing! For my next story, I'm planning on writing a bunch of voice interactions for Hauru as if she were in the game, Tell me what you think of that idea please.**


End file.
